Unexpected Ties
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: AU. Around Bianca's Rape Trial. We're all connected in some way, we just never really think about how close we all are until it's staring us in the face. PRE SLASH! KENLEE AND BAM. DEALS WITH THEMES THAT MAY TRIGGER. PLEASE BE ADVISED BEFORE READING
1. What's Your Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own the AMC characters but I do own like two people from the story.**

**Summary: takes place while Michael is on trial for raping Bianca. Read on and find out the rest. Mostly AU though.**

Kendall POV.

Fusion cosmetics...morning.

This is not the best time to be working. With the trial and Bianca not being ok everything is just spiraling out of control for me. I look over and see my little sister Bianca. She really is a Kane woman. She is just so strong. I'm not really sure I'd be as strong as she is. She's here with Greenlee and I. We aren't really working. Its like we're using this place as an escape. Sitting here all lost in our own thoughts. Mine are interrupted when I hear the elevator open. I look up and see a woman dragging a, he looks like he's about 12, boy in a suit into the office.

"Do any of you know where I can find Michael Cambias?" she asks. I notice the boy roll his eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask standing up.

"Because she's a-" the boy starts only to be cut off by the woman.

"Don't start with me little boy! You should have stayed home with your mother." she says in disgust. I can see the hurt in his eyes when she says it. "I have to speak with him about a problem I have. I need help solving it. Could you please point me in the right direction?" she asks in a sweet tone.

"Sure." I say and give her his address. She thanks me and before she gets to the elevator she turns back.

"Um would you mind watching Nate here until I'm done? It wont take long I promise." she asks gesturing toward the boy. He looks at us then at her.

"Are you crazy?! You can't leave me with strangers!" he yells. The kid has a point. You can't just leave a young kid with strangers.

"Oh stop complaining Nathaniel Please ms. Hart?" she asks. I wonder how she knows my name but then I remember. Fusion and I'm Erica Kane's daughter. Of course I'm known.

"Uh sure. He can stay here." I say. I don't know why I agreed to it but I just feel like he should be here.

"Thanks." she says and then she leaves. Nate walks back into the main area looking a little uncomfortable.

"You hungry or thirsty or something?" greenlee asks him.

"No ma'am." he says.

"Please don't call me ma'am or miss. My name is Greenlee." she says offering her hand to him. He shakes it and seems to loosen up a little.

"My name is Nate but I hate it so my friends call me nic." he says. She nods.

"Well its nice to meet you nic. These are my friends Bianca and Kendall." she says introducing us. He shakes our hands but I notice how he sort of cringes when he shakes Bianca's. Wonder what that's about.

"So who was that?" I ask.

"My sister, Nicole." he says sorta sadly. He looks around for a moment. Something is really bothering this kid I can tell.

"Something wrong?" greenlee asks him. She looks concerned.

"She aint coming back." he says.

"Sure she will. She wouldn't just leave you." Bianca says trying to comfort him.

"Yeah she would. She couldn't care less about what happens to me." he says bitterly. Sad.

"Well you could just call you mom." I say to him. He laughs.

"I wouldn't call her if my life depended on it." he says. "Sorry I shouldn't be like sayin all this sh- stuff." caught himself before cursing I see.

"You know if you want to talk we'll listen." Bianca says and greenlee and I nod.

"Really?" he asks. We nod again. He sighs. "Well my sister as you can probably tell by my attitude towards her, hates me. My mom aint no better. To them I'm a walkin paycheck. Probably the only reason she even kept me. Found out my father was loaded and the child support payments are hefty. Sad thing is he's worse than they are. He comes to see me but I wish he didn't. Guy is seriously fucked up. Sorry about the language." he says shaking his head. Damn.

"How old are you?" greenlee asks. He looks away for a moment. Finally he sighs.

"Somewhere between 11 and 13. don't really know cause my mom was like a druggie when she had me. I didn't get a birth certificate until like 4 years ago. She didn't remember when I was born or the name she gave the hospital. So she just had a social security card and what not made." he says with a shrug. That. Is. Sad. No child should have a parent like that.

"Wow. Sorry to hear that. If its any consolation you don't look a day over 12." Greenlee says. He really doesn't. He offers her a smile.

"Thanks." he says. We all fall into a comfortable silence after that.

"So what's your full name now?" I ask after about five minutes.

"Nathaniel Dominic I'd rather skip my last name." he says. I nod. Its good enough for me.

"So what school do you go to?" Bianca asks.

"Home schooled. Legally I'm in the ninth grade. My teacher says I'm a little smart." he says proudly. Glad he has something to be proud of.

"Where you from?" greenlee asks.

"I was born in Atlanta Georgia but I've lived in Greenville south Carolina for a few years now." he says. Well that explains the accent that keeps fading in and out. We all nod.

"Can I ask you something personal?" greenlee asks hesitantly. He thinks for a moment before nodding. "Why do your mom and sister hate you so much? Jealousy maybe?" she asks. He looks thoughtful.

"Maybe. I mean when I think about it I have more money than they could spend in a year. But my mother she was never a real mom. She has a daughter who doesn't know I exist. My sister, well I'm not even sure she is my sister. But seriously I've never met my real half sister but I'm kinda scared to look for her." he says with a shrug.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause, what if...what if that girl really is my sister and my mom is like the older version of my half sister. What if she acts just like those two. If she does she'll hate me without really knowing my and even though I don't know her I think it would still hurt." he says. I can see where he's coming from.

"Well Kendall and I didn't like each other at first. Hell we didn't even know we were sisters for the longest time but when we found out we fought but eventually we grew to like each other. It took time and a lot of well fighting like I said before but we're here. We get closer everyday. Maybe you and your sister could have that relationship." he nods.

"Possible. I mean after her initial freak out she might grow to actually care. I've heard about her and from what I heard she's guarded. But maybe she'd let me in. don't change the fear I feel though." he says pushing his shaggy hair out of his face. I swear he looks so familiar in a way. I just can't quite place the person. He catches greenlee staring at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing its just...you look so familiar. Do you guys see it?" she asks me and binks. I nod.

"Yeah I just can't place who he looks like." I say walking towards him. I raise my hand to brush hair out of his face and he flinches a little. I stop.

"Its ok." he says. I continue my movement and I get a good look at his eyes. They're a light tint of brown. Close to hazel but not there yet. Who is it? Then it dawns on me who he looks like. Mary. He looks like Mary Smythe. My eyes widen and he looks at me worried.

"Don't worry. Nothings wrong." I say trying to soothe him. "Hey if its ok with you I want to call your mom and tell her your staying a few days." he looks skeptic.

"I- I dunno. I mean technically still strangers." he says.

"Does your mom know Michael Cambias?" I ask. He nods. "Well I do too. You probably read about it I was once his lover Kendall Hart. Do you trust him though?" I ask. He looks down then shakes his head. I kneel in front of him. "Good because we don't either. Does your mom trust him?" he's probably wondering why I'm asking all these questions. He looks at me. "Look why don't you and I head to the burger king because I'm getting hungry. We can get some food and discuss this." he nods at my suggestion.

"Good! Ladies we'll be back. Want anything?" they shake their heads no. "Well come on little buddy. We are on a mission to stuff our faces." he smiles and we make our way out. We get there and eat in a comfortable silence until the end of the meal. He speaks up first.

"You have a feeling who my mom is don't you?" he ask. Sharp kid.

"Mary Smythe right?" he nods sadly. Poor kid. "Y'know that means that greenlee back there is your big sister. I'm sure she'd love to get to know you." I tell him.

"Not if you knew the other half of me. If anybody knew that I'd have to move to another country this time and not just out of state." he says.

"You had to move out of GA because of your dad?" I ask knowing what he meant by other half.

"Yeah. Like I said before. He aint a good dude." he says.

"Look Nic, I don't care who your father is and they wont either. We won't judge because of who you're related to. And if anybody does I'll protect you." I tell him and honestly I mean it.

"Why? Why do you want to protect me and you barely know me?" he asks. Good question. I think a moment and give him a sincere answer.

"Have you ever felt something is just...right without explanation?" he nods. "That's how this is. It feels right to protect you. I always have your back from this moment on. Even if or when you go home to your mom." I say.

"Promise?" he asks sounding like the scared child I believe is on the inside.

"I promise. No who is your father?" I ask him. He takes a deep breath.

"Michael Cambias..."

so what do you think? Do I stop or keep going? Think its got potential or what? r&r please.


	2. Interesting

**ladies and gentlemen i don't think i warned you before but this story contains femslash. if you don't like or feel uncomfortable with it please don't read. other than that enjoy.**

Nate POV.

Well I told her. She knows. She doesn't look freaked out though. She seems to be trying to take it in. like she really aint gonna judge me. Finally she nods.

"Alright. I can see why you didn't want us to know your last name." she says to me. Then she goes back to eating her fries.

"Yeah after what he did to Bianca I really don't want nothin to do with him. I knew he was seriously fucked up in the head but...i don't know." I say with a sigh. She finishes off the rest of her fries before speaking up again.

"Now, are you going to call you mother or do you want me to do it?" she asks me and I can't stop the shocked expression that takes over my face.

"You still want me to stay?" I ask her. She smiles and nods.

"Well yeah, I told you who your father is doesn't matter. You aren't him." I look down at those words. Other people seem to think I am.

"Would...would you call her?" she just smiles at me.

"What's her number?" I hand her my phone.

"Its under Mary not mom." I tell her. She scrolls down until she finds it and makes the call.

"Hi is Mary Smythe in?...this is Kendall Hart...yes...i was wondering if it would be alright with you if Nic were to stay here for a while...i'm the only one who knows...his sister asked me to watch him...yes...ok does he have any allergies I should know about?...alright bye." she says closing the phone.

"She said yeah?" I ask. She smiles and gives me a firm nod.

"Yep. You little buddy will be staying in pine valley until you get home sick." I don't see that ever happening.

"So I'm here for a REALLY long time huh?"I ask and I nod. Cool.

"Yes sir." she says.

"Cool. Um Kendall?" she looks at me intently.

"Yes?" is her reply.

"You have a thing for Greenlee don't you?" I ask. She looks super shocked. Yeah lady I got gaydar. She looks down.

"Am I that obvious?" she looks sad?

"Nah. I'm just that good." I say with a smirk. She gives me a small smile.

"Yeah. I do." she whispers. I nod.

"Go for it." I say leaning back a little. She looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Ha! I can't just go for it." she says scoffing.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"I'm Erica Kane's daughter." she says.

"So?" I ask my brow furrowing.

"She can't have two lesbian daughters." she says.

"Says who? And are you even gay or just bi?" I ask. Ya know I've seen this before. One kid in denial cus his or her brother or sister is gay and there is no such thing as gay siblings. Yeah fuckin right.

"Says...says...alright nobody and no I'm not. The only woman I've ever been attracted to is Greenlee." she says.

"Aight. So we're back where we started. Go for it." I say. She looks at me like I've completely lost my mind.

"Uh I can't." she says.

"Uh why not?"

"Because your sister is straight. As in men only. Yeah I'm lacking a very important piece of equipment." she says.

"So buy one!" that gets a laugh outta her. "But nah seriously, what is the freakin point of labels. Gay, straight, bi, what does it matter. You are who you are and you are attracted to who you're attracted to. Plain and simple. Personally I don't think gender should matter unless you plan on doin the nasty. And even then it shouldn't matter. If you're attracted to somebody you can't help it. And I think its an advantage bein attracted to somebody who's got the same equipment." I tell her.

"You are so mature, but then again you can't really say that. You're straight so of course you may see it like that." ha.

"Who ever said I was straight?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She looks shocked. "But honestly its just how I think. Me bein straight aint got nothin to do with it." I say.

"Ok. But that doesn't change the fact she isn't attracted to females. Not that I know of." she says as an after thought.

"So find out." I say.

"Really Nate it isn't that simple." she says.

"It is if you make it. Look its a question. If you ask you're not givin anythin away. You're just askin." I tell her. She nods.

"True. But I'm not asking." she says. I sigh.

"Fine. I can't force ya." I say.

"Thank you. Now are you ready to go back to the fusion office?" I nod and we make our way out. We ride in a comfortable silence. She's probably thinkin and me I'm checkin out the sights. We get back to the office and Greenlee and Bianca are talking and laughing.

"Hey guys." Bianca says cheerily with some blond chi- oh Maggie.

"Yo Maggie!" I say. She looks at me a second before a smile breaks out on her face.

"Nicky!" she says.

"You two know each other?" Greenlee asks. We nod.

"Yeah met in VA. Me and my mom and sister we're there for a few months and everyday I'd be at the waffle house she worked at." I tell her.

"Nice to see ya again." she says.

"Well you're gonna be seein a lot of me." I say.

"You're staying?!" Greenlee asks excitedly. Me and Kendall nod. Then chatter breaks out. About how I'm going to feel right at home here in PV and what not.

"Wait where are you staying?" Bianca asks.

"Well I co-" Kendall cuts me off.

"With me of course. You didn't think I'd let him stay in a hotel did you?" she asks. Bianca shakes her head.

"Well I don't know you're not very good at showing hospitality." Greenlee says. She shoots her a look. Oh yeah. They are so into each other. I look over at Maggie and...well I'll be damned. I'm surrounded by females that like females! This should be interesting.

"Hey binks you ready to go?" Maggie asks. Bianca nods.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow. By Nic." she says to me. I wave and once they're gone I turn to my sister.

"Hey Greenlee can I ask you somethin?" she nods. "Have you ever been attracted to females?" I ask. I hear Kendall choke on her drink. What? She never said I couldn't ask.

"Well I- I um..."she stammers.

"Oh its cool with me. I don't mind ya know. Ya like who ya like." I say with a shrug.

"Yes." she says blushing.

"Aww. Well that's cool. Um what did you do?" I ask her. She sighs.

"Nothing. She was, is straight. I'm not going to make her uncomfortable by making a pass." she says. I nod and look at Kendall out of the corner of my eye. She's motioning for me to leave it alone.

"Alright." I say. I sit for a few minutes.

"Hey Kendall can I check my email?" I ask.

"Sure go ahead." she says and I do. Lets see here...junk...junk...ooh grandma...junk...junk...mom? I open this one because she doesn't email me much.

_Nathaniel do me a favor and speak with your father while you are in pine valley. Make sure he knows to continue to send the child support payments here. I hope ms hart can manage to take care of you. Before she leaves your sister will stop by with an emergency debit card. Do not use it unless you absolutely have to. Have fun and stay as long as you like. I'll have your school records and everything sent to your father so you can enroll in school or something while you are there. Don't contact me by phone. Just email me every once and a while. Not to often. You know how busy I am and I don't need you interfering with that. _

_Mom._

Yeah mom. Love you too.

"Something wrong?" I look up and see Kendall's concerned face. I shake my head.

"Nah, everything is all good." I say. I swallow hard to compose myself. "Are there any good middle schools around here? I don't wanna be in high school." I say. She looks at me with sympathy.

"We'll find some. Just have your mom send your records here to the fusion office." I shake my head.

"She's already ahead of you. She's sendin them to my dad. I gotta talk to him." I say.

"You want us to come with you?" Greenlee asks.

"Nah. I gotta learn to face him eventually." I say. Shit I don't wanna.

* * *

well then. there is chapter two finally. can i get some reviews for this chapter? do ya think i should continue or stop here?


	3. At The Mall

Nate pov.

I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"Are you sure?" greenlee asks. I nod.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thank you though." I say. She gives me a smile. She's about to say something but three guys walk in.

"Hello ladies." some tall buff guy says. Greenlee smiles but it aint real. Hmm.

"Hey. Guys this is our new friend Nic. Nic, this is my husband Ryan, his brother Jonathan, and my brother Reggie." she says. I nod and shake their hands. I don't like Ryan or Jonathan Not at all. Reggie seems cool though.

"Nice to meet ya." I say eyein Ryan and his brother. From the look he's givin Reggie don't like em either. I look to Kendall who looks uncomfortable.

"Uh Kendall, can I get a ride to the mall? I need some clothes." I say. She gives me a grateful smile. Yeah I pick up on people's facial expressions quick.

"Sure." she says. She moves to her purse but Reggie cuts in.

"Hey mind if I tag along Kendall? I just came to tell greenlee that jack said he needs to talk to her about something important." he says. Kendall nods. So does greenlee.

"Sure thing. Lets go." she says. I nod at Ryan and his brother and turn to greenlee.

"Bye Greenlee. See you...hey Kendall when will we see greenlee again?" I ask. She thinks.

"Tomorrow? You can come to work with me." she says. I nod and smile at my sister.

"See ya tomorrow. Hey maybe next time you can come shopping with?" I ask. I want bonding time with her but with out the husband or in law. She nods.

"Sure thing kid." she says as we make our way out of the office.

Kendall pov.

Nic is a real sweetie. He got me out of the office when I was obviously uncomfortable, he loves shopping as much as I do, and he gets along with Reggie. I haven't seen Reggie trust someone this quickly but I honestly think he trusts Nic. That's good because if I have my say he'll be sticking around here.

"Hey Kendall!" I hear. I look up and see Reggie and Nic running towards me. I told them to wonder around for a few and find somethings they like while I gathered my thoughts about greenlee.

"Huh?" I ask smiling at the smile that's plastered across Nic's face. Is it possible to love someone else's child as your own so quickly? I guess so.

"Tell me you're gonna let the kid buy a playstation 2." Reggie says excitedly.

"Yeah tell him you're gonna let the kid buy a playstation 2." Nic says sounding even more exited. I chuckle a little and think. If I let him get a PS2 I might have trouble out of him. I look at him closely.

"If I say yes, will I have trouble getting you to do your homework or go to sleep?" I ask. He shakes his head quickly.

"Of course not! So can I can I can I can I? Huh huh huh huh?" he asks me excitedly. I think about it.

"I don't know..." I trail off.

"Oh come on Kendall! I'll... I'll...help out a fusion!" he says. Really now.

"Well in that case sure." I say.

"I don't know, but I think you just got yourself into a world of trouble." Reggie says. Nah. Not too much anyway.

Greenlee pov.

That Nic kid seems so...familiar. Like I should know him or something. But I don't. Oh well. He's a sweetie pie. And he seems to really like Kendall. Makes two of us. ok. So it makes one of us because I don't really like Kendall. I love her. It should feel wrong because her mother and my father well...you know...but it doesn't. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it though. I'm married. And I will not cheat. And she's straight so I won't go hitting on her and freaking her out. Nope. Not gonna happen. So I'll settle for best friend. I mean that's all I'm gonna get anyway. And speak of the reason keeping me from Kendall. Outside of her self. Ryan lavery. My caring, kind, devoted, annoying, idiot husband is looking at me.

"Greenlee whats the matter?" he asks. I give him a small smile.

"Nothing. Just thinking about Nic. He seems familiar." I say. He gives me a sideways glance.

"Uh, yeah." he says. Idiot. I sigh. "Um, I gotta go meet Jonathan..somewhere." he says. Good bye to you to. I sigh and sit down at my desk. This is crap.

Bianca pov.

I don't know why but that Nic kid seems almost afraid of me. Which is weird all by itself because I'm not someone he should fear unless he has a reason to fear me. And what's up with Maggie?

"Maggie?" she looks surprised to hear my voice. Like she forgot I was here. Hmm...

"Y-yeah?" she responds.

"Everything alright?" I ask laying a hand on her shoulder. She offers me a small smile.

"Fine binks." she says. I sigh because I know that she'll eventually tell me. I hope.

So I know it was short and it took me forever and it was sucky but after working on this chapter on and off for a month I realized that that's all I can get. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner. Also any suggestions on how to get kenlee together? Any at all? Review and let me know please.


	4. Noticing The Resemblance

Nic pov.

Shoppin with Kendall and Reggie was fun. They're real cool. But right now that good mood is about to go bye bye. Father wants to see me and Kendall just dropped me off. She's gonna wait for me cus I don't want her comin in with me. I knock on his door.

"Nathaniel!" I wish he'd stop pretending.

"Hello father." I say with a stiff nod. He just chuckles.

"Come on in. So how is the prince of Pine Valley doing?" he asks.

"When I meet him I'll ask for ya. Look I just came to-" he cuts me off steppin closer to my face.

"Shut the fuck up. I was not done talking." he growls. I swallow hard and nod.

"Sorry sir." I say and I hate the tremble in my voice. He smirks.

"That is so much better!" he's sadistic. I think he knows it. "Now what do you want?" he asks. I don't say anything. "Oh, you may speak." he says. I learned a long time ago not to speak when not told to.

"My mother wants you to continue sending the child su-" he cuts me off.

"Non sense. I said what do YOU want." he says. I give him a look.

"My records so I can be enrolled in school." I tell him. He nods.

"School is very important. Remember that Nate. You're going to run Cambias one day and this education will come in handy." he tells me.

"But father I don't want Cambias" I say. He turns to me sharply.

"Why not?" he asks. Well more like spits the question at me. I gulp. Shit Nic. What are you getting your self into right now.

"Well, you know I... I uh d-d-don't t-" he stops me.

"Stop right there. You aren't supposed to think. You're a child. You have no thoughts or opinions." alright I'm offended.

"Aight look'a here you breathin pile of dog poop, I aint just gonna sit around and let you tell me I don't have thoughts or opinions. If ya wanna know, in my opinion your a very sick, twisted individual who should seek immediate mental help. But considering who you are, the spoiled little shit you've always been, you'll just get somebody to declare you sane using your bank account. Or should I say my grandfather's bank account? Who's is it Micheal? Did you work for it?" I ask. I know I just probably ended my life but it felt good to tell him what I thought. But ya know what doesn't feel good? The back of my head colliding with the door after he punched me in the face.

"You need to learn to watch your mouth little boy." he says drawing his fist back again. I'm so used to this I already know its comin so I dodge it real quick. His fist hits the door frame cracking it. What is he using?! I look at the door frame with wide eyes before running. He just laughs chasin me. I know I don't have anywhere to go but don't mean I can't tire him out. He lungs but I cut to the left since he just dove in the opposite direction. He's up quick and I'm makin my way to the door when he throws the chair at the back of my legs. Ouch! I fall but it doesn't stop me. I stumble to the door but of course this old bastard is fast and he catches me. He knocks me down before flippin me over. His fist is flyin to my face and I'm movin as much as I can. Score! I just kicked him in the baby maker! Hehe! Uh oh. He just gets even more pissed and kicks me in the back since I hopped up after I kicked him. I'm not dumb. I know when you get a man like him down you should run. I cry out in pain cus I mean, he has on some of those expensive shoes. I fall to a knee and he kicks me again. This time I'm down and he starts kickin. I'm mean he must think I'm a soccer ball or somethin. When it hurts to much for me to move away he turns me over and starts stomping me in the ribs. I cry out some and grit my teeth cus I know me showin the pain is givin him satisfaction. I gasp when I turn over quickly and hop up. I look at him and smile.

"It was nice to see you too, Micheal. Now if you don't mind, I need my records. Someone is waiting for me and you've already wasted..." I look at my cellphone since I didn't wear my watch. "30 minutes of my life in here playing around." cus he really was just playin. I know you're thinkin, he just beat the dog snot outta you he wasn't playin, but he was cus this was mild. He snatches my records up from the table shoving them roughly into my arms while handing me a wash cloth at the same time.

"Wipe you're fucking mouth. You're bleeding." I wonder how that happened. He just looks as I do what I'm told. "Before you go, we have one more thing to discuss." he says. We were discussing something?

"And what would that be?" I ask. He sighs.

"Tell your mother, that she doesn't get a dime. The child support is just that, child support. She isn't taking care of you therefore she isn't supporting you so she doesn't need those payments. Now Kendall on the other hand, will be taking care of you. Here," he says handing me a debit card. How did he know Kendall was the one who's takin care of me. "Every month, starting today, you will receive the same amount I used to pay Mary on here. You can pay Kendall rent, buy a car, I don't care. Its your money. Use it wisely. I don't want anything to do with you. The next time I see you will probably be at that bitch's trial. We will not have any contact unless I say so and whether you like it or not, you are a Cambias You can't change that meaning no matter what, that company will be yours one day No get out." he says. I just walk out the door. Well, at least I wont have to deal with him too much. And what makes him think I'm goin to some trial. I have no right to got here so I'm not finna go. Nope.

Bianca pov.

I'm sitting in the courtroom beside Nic. He looks so uncomfortable. I can tell we're about to let out for the day and he's itching to leave. Finally the judge dismisses us and he runs out taking his tie and throwing it away. I stand beside him and he's practically hyperventilating.

"Are you ok?" I ask. He jumps as if he didn't even know I was there. He nods but he doesn't look it. He actually looks a little pale and his lips are starting to seem a dark purplish blue and he's sweating.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asks, concern filling those almost hazel eyes. I nod.

"I'm as fine as I can be." I say. I don't want him worrying. He tilts his head to the left a little.

"Kendall isn't the pregnant one." he says. I'm shocked because well he shouldn't know this. "Are you gonna keep it?" he asks lowly making sure nobody hears him. I just stare at him in shock. "You gotta do what ya gotta do Ms. Montgomery If keepin him or her is gonna help you find happiness then ya gotta do it. Not cus your ma needs a little break. For you." he says I don't know how, but he is so mature for his age. I sigh.

"I do-" I'm cut off by someone I don't really want to see.

"Bianca, I was so worried about you. You ran out of the courthouse so quickly I was afraid you were sick." Lena says. I look at Nic.

"Uh I'm fine Lena Thanks. Nic, this is my lover Lena, Lena this is my friend Nic." I say. She offers him a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Nic." she says politely. He looks at her face then her hand and walks away without another word.

"Nic!" I call. He turns to me.

"I'll see you later Ms. Montgomery." he says. I wish he'd stop calling me that. I turn to Lena

"What was his problem?" she asks. I shrug.

"I don't know, but I'll find out later." I say. Maggie walks up and I think I know what it was. You see, he likes Maggie, and he thinks Maggie and I are supposed to be together. No matter how many times Kendall has told him for me that Maggie is straight, he doesn't want to accept it. So now he's pouting. Like a kid who wants his parents together.

"Hey Binks. Lena." she says. She doesn't like Lena too much that's obvious and the feeling is more than mutual.

"Maggie." Lena says politely. Maggie looks at Lena before turning to me.

"Have you seen Nic? Kendall says it important." she says.

"He just went outside. Is everything alright?" I ask instantly worried about the little boy who's stolen my heart in just two short weeks.

"I'm sure it is Binks. Don't worry. I'll update you later." she says walking past me lightly touching my arm in a way that gives me butterflies. I look back to Lena

"Bianca, are you sure you're alright?" she asks. Its sweet the way she's so concerned about me and I want to love her but, I can't. I don't. And I won't. I know who I love and who I will always love. Even if it isn't returned. I nod.

"I'm sure Lena I'm fine." I say. She nods and she's about to say something else but Maggie's voice stops her.

"Kendall?! Kendall! Hurry up its Nic!" she yells. People are instantly running towards the front door. I was most surprised, yet pleased when my mother took a liking to him. We all rush out and it feels like everyone stops breathing when they see Maggie administering CPR.

"Maggie what happened?" Kendall asks in a low calm voice. Maggie's trying not to panic.

"I-I don't know. We were talking then he collapsed and...and he isn't breathing." I hear a round of gasps and she keeps working to save him. David rushes out gently moving Maggie out of the way. He takes over and I can see a purely horrified look on Mags face. I stand beside her putting a comforting hand on the small of her back. It still amazes me so many people care about him and we barely know him. Finally David pulls back.

"He's breathing but something isn't right." he says putting his head down beside Nic's mouth. "His breathe is too ragged." he mutters and I barely hear him. He starts to disrobe him and we gasp when he gets his shirt off. His torso and chest are dark purple with nasty bruises. You can _see_ the broken ribs through his skin.

"Oh god." I hear Kendall gasp before sobs take over. "T-Take off his pants." she says.

"What?!" Maggie questions.

"He wears basketball shorts under his pants. While we're waiting for the paramedics I want to know if there is anymore damage." she says. David nods slowly and eases his pants off to reveal blue and white basketball shorts. He lifts the leg of the shorts on the right side and reveals cuts and bruises. At first glance you'd think they were self inflicted but if you look closely you can tell they come from being struck with something. The paramedics arrive soon and the police are finally making it through to Kendall to question her.

"Ms. Hart, has this young man been in any fights at school lately?" one of the officers asks. She shakes her head.

"No, I just had a meeting with his teachers yesterday and they said he was adjusting well. No problems or anything." she says.

"Alright ma'am. Now I understand that he isn't your son?" the officer more questions than accuses.

"No. no he isn't my son." she says sadly.

"Where are his parents?" another officer questions.

"His father and mother are on a business trip." she answers. The officer nods.

"What's the minor's full name ma'am?" he asks. She seems to tense up and motions for him to follow her. They move away a little bit. But I can hear them whisper.

"Nathaniel Cambias." I swear at this moment. I could die of shock. I look down at his face, then to Micheal And I see the resemblance.

* * *

hey everybody. here's another chapter for ya. reviews would be nice and i hope ya enjoy the update. see ya next update.


	5. Deer In Headlights

Greenlee pov.

Why does it bother me so much that Nic is in the hospital? Why am I so hurt that this little boy that I barely know, is in so much pain? I don't even know this kid's last name but still, I'm hurting because he's been here for four days and he still hasn't woken up. No smart remarks about fusion cosmetics coming from him, nobody to drink my orange juice from the mini fridge in the lounge, just no happiness. That's what he was. Happiness that we all needed to feel. No matter who he is. Kendall finally told us:

"_Kendall?" Bianca called the day after he was brought in._

"_Yeah Binks?" Kendall answered. Even with red, puffy eyes she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen._

"_I heard you yesterday. When you told the officer Nic's name..." Bianca said. I was confused. Isn't he registered as Dominic Hart at school? So wouldn't that be the name she gave the police? Kendall just looked horrified. _

"_Binks I-" Bianca cuts her off._

"_Kendall its ok. I understand why he didn't want us to know but, Cambias?" she asked. Kendall shot me a look. _

"_Cambias? Nic is a __**Cambias**__?" I ask. There was pure curiosity in my tone. Nothing more._

"_Yes. But please, don't tell anybody." she pleaded._

"_Alright." I answered slowly. Bianca nods._

"_Don't worry but, I thought it was only Micheal and Alexander Jr?" Bianca asked. Kendall nodded._

"_They are...he's Micheal's son." she said. The room fell completely silent. I was so grateful we were the only ones in the room. _

"_W-Wow." I stuttered. She just nodded. And that's how we found out._

But right now I'm sitting here in his room beside him, like I have been for a few days. I still feel some sort of connection to him. I'm not sure where it comes from but, its here.

"Hey Greenlee." I hear. I look up and see Kendall and Bianca walk into the room.

"Hey guys." I say. Kendall pulls up a chair beside me and Bianca sits on the opposite side of the bed.

"Alright kiddo, you're gonna have to wake up. You're missing a lot." Bianca says to him. Nothing. Just his breathing and the sound of the heart monitors. I get up and squeeze his hand.

"I'm gonna head out guys. Call me later?" I ask. They both nod. I make my way out of the room and feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Kendall.

"Greenlee?" she says my name like its the most precious thing on the planet.

"Yeah?" I answer. She looks like she's going to say something important.

"Thanks. For being here and...thanks." she says instead. I can tell she wanted to say something else.

"I'm always going to be here Kendall, I love you and don't forget it." I say. If only she knew how much.

"I love you too." she says hugging me. I pull back and offer her a comforting smile before leaving. I sigh as I make my way to my car. _Good going Greens, you fell in love with your best friend. _I think as I drive away.

Kendall pov.

That woman is just too much. She's been here for me and I think I've fallen more and more in love with her everyday. If that's possible. I don't know what I'd do without her. Probably go insane. She's wonderful. And she still doesn't know that Nic is her brother. I walk back in and see Binks talking softly to his unconscious form. I wish he'd wake up.

"Hey." I say softly. She looks up and smiles.

"Hey, I was just filling him in on the daily events." she says. "I'm going to go get some coffee, want some?" she asks.

"No thank you." I say. She squeezes my arm on her way out. I turn to look back at Nic and his eyes are open.

"Nic?" I call he just looks at me. "Nic sweetheart, are you alright?" I ask. He just blinks at me before staring at the ceiling. "I'm gonna go get the doctor." I say and there's no response. I rush into the hall way and bump right into joe.

"Joe?! Thank goodness, Nic, he's awake." I say hurriedly. I'm...excited. For the first time in four days, he's awake.

"Alright Kendall, let's go and get him checked out." he says with a smile. We both go into the room and Nic is still staring at the ceiling.

"Nic?" Joe tries. All he does is look at Joe. "How are you feeling?" he asks. Nic still doesn't say anything but shrugs. "Can you sit up?" Joe asks him. Nic nods and sits up. "Alright, I want you to let me know if this hurts." Joe says before pushing down on Nic's abdomen gently. Even with the gentleness he winces and grabs Joe's arm. Joe continues to check him out with the occasional wince. He doesn't answer any questions with words just shrugs or facial expressions. When he leaves I smile at him and it isn't returned.

"Joe is going to write you a couple prescriptions and then you can get out of here. Do you want greenlee and the rest of the fusion women to come over when we get home?" I ask. He just shrugs. "So you're not going to talk to me?" I ask and all I get is a blank stare. I sigh. "Alright, I'm going to go tell Bianca, she's just down the hall." I say he nods and I make my way out. I lean against the door and sigh again. "Great, I think Micheal broke him." I mutter to myself. As I walk down the hall I see Bianca talking to Maggie. Great, she's been worried too.

"Hey guys." I say. They jump because they didn't see or hear me walking up I suppose.

"My goodness Kendall! You scared the living dog poo outta me!" Maggie exclaims. Yep, she hangs with Nic a lot. She's starting to talk like him.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd want to know, Nic is up. But he isn't talking." I say. I notice Maggie's brow furrow.

"What do you mean he isn't talking?" she asks but I can't miss the anger in her voice. She has no idea who his father is but she does know he did this.

"He won't say anything. But the emotions on his face...its almost like he's afraid to talk." I say shaking my head. "I think he's...broken for lack of better word." I say. Bianca lays a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Kendall, he's going to be alright." she says. I nod.

"We'll see you two in a minute, I'm going to see if he's almost ready to go home." I say. They both offer me a nod but as I'm walking away I can hear Maggie tell Bianca when she finds out who Nic's father is she's going to kill him.

When I walk into his hospital room I see him straining to bend over to tie his shoes.

"Let me help ya with that?" I ask. He looks up at my face then his shoes before handing them to me. "Alright little buddy, hop up." I say motioning toward the bed. He sits down and puts his foot in my lap. "I'm not going to push you, but if you want to or need to talk, I'm here. Alright?" I look at his face and he nods. The rest of our day is spent in silence.

Greenlee pov.

Three days. That's how long Nic has been out of the hospital. And in those three days he hasn't made a sound. Hell he could be sitting right beside me and I would forget he was there he was so quiet and still. But Kendall and I have been around him constantly. He can't go back to school until joe gives the ok and I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Right now, Kendall and I are sitting on her sofa watching some really boring movie. Nic went to bed about two hours ago and we've just been hanging. And it feels good. Like we're a family. Kendall and I are happy together and Nic is our adopted son. That would be perfect. If only it could come true. I hear the sound of shuffling and I look up the same time Kendall does and see Nic standing there. He looks nervous and fidgety. He keeps wringing his hands and scratching the back of his head. Also he keeps shifting his weight

"What's wrong? Did you have that nightmare again?" Kendall asks. He shakes his head negative.

"I'm just goi-" I start.

"No. I- I didn't have the nightmare again." he says quietly. I'm extremely shocked because like I said for three days he's been practically a zombie. He scratches his head again. "Um... I'm sorry." he says. Both mine and Kendall's brows furrow.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Kendall says.

"Cus... I mean..." he stops and shakes his head. "Cus I know that I'm uninsured and I didn't have enough money to cover the doctor bill on my own. So I'm sorry you either had to pay for most of it outta pocket or had to call my dad." he says looking down.

"Nic, c'mere." I say. He looks at me before sitting between Kendall and I. "You're sorry because you think Kendall had to either pay for you're hospital stay or had to call your father?" I ask. He nods.

"I know it...it wasn't c-cheap. So I'm s-s-sorry." he stutters. I look at Kendall.

"Nic don't be sorry. I didn't mind paying for it. It was something you needed and I'd pay for it again in a heartbeat if you ever needed it. Without any hesitation." Kendall says.

"And I'd help her. Even if she didn't need it. Nic, we're going to take care of you, don't be sorry when we do." I add in. Kendall nods.

"Bu-" Kendall cuts in again. This feels like one of those family talks with the parents and the child. I love it! Well not that he feels bad but because of the feeling.

"Don't. There is nothing to be sorry about, you shouldn't be sorry. I care about you so therefore I'd do things like this for you. Anytime you needed it. And if you're worried about it costing too much, it didn't. No price is too much to save your life." she tells him. He looks at her a little surprised.

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Of course. If I had to pay a bazillion dollars I would. So would greenlee or Bianca or any of the rest of the new people in your life." she says. He looks at me then at Kendall.

"Thanks." he whispers.

"No need to thank me or any of us." Kendall says. I shouldn't ask but I need to.

"Nic, what kind of stuff did your mother teach you about family?" I ask. He thinks it over.

"That family is just a word. No real emotion behind it. They'll stab you in the back just like the rest of the world and shouldn't be trusted. If you trust you're weak and that if somethin happens, its probably your fault so nobody else should come outta pocket cus you weren't safe." he says. I'm shocked at what he just told me and from the looks of it Kendall is too.

"God." I breath out. "I Nic, I'm so-" he shakes his head.

"Don't be. Just how it was with her. Speakin of my mom, Kendall did she call today?" he asks somewhat anxiously.

"No. was she supposed to?" she responds. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I was just hopin she would." he says. Then he gets a sad smile. "She didn't come or call when I was in the hospital so you'd think she'd remember my birthday." he says.

"Today's your birthday?" I ask. He nods. I look at Kendall and I don't think she knew either. I feel anger and hate build up inside me. Its one thing to teach your child things like this but the least she could do is say happy birthday. "Nic? What's your mother's name?" I ask angrily. He sort of flinches at my tone. "I'm not mad at you sweetie. Just...what's her name?" I ask. He looks at Kendall and she nods.

"Its ok Nic." she says. He takes a deep breath.

"Greenlee, your mom is my mom. Mary Smythe. I'm your brother." he says. And I stare at him.


	6. Turn In Events

Kendall pov.

She's just staring at him now. Like he just told her he's ninety years old trapped in a young man's body. She shakes her head quickly.

"W-wha- oh I get it. Funny Nic. Very funny." she says. Nic and I both stare at her.

"Look at me Greenlee." he whispers.

"Nate, I know what you look like. And while your are handsome and I'd be honored if it were true, you're not my brother." she says. She's having trouble accepting this. But she will. I know she will.

"Greenlee-" she cuts him off.

"No." she says shaking her head.

"Gr-" she stops him again.

"No!" she says louder.

"Greenlee!" he suddenly exclaims. She looks at him. "Take a good look at me. Who do I look like?" he asks her softly. She continues to shake her head.

"This isn't funny anymore Nathaniel. Whatever you're playin at, its not funny so just stop now. Just stop." she says firmly.

"Gree-" she isn't having what he has to say though.

"Look Nic, you're not my brother!" she yells. "I know you're not." she says. He sort of stumbles back as if she struck him. She stares at her for a few minutes. Finally he hardens his features and sets his jaw. Uh oh. He gives her a somewhat cold stare and he sort of reminds me of Micheal right now.

"I told you Kendall." he says. And he did say if he told her it wouldn't go well. But I was so sure.

"Nic i-" I start but he shakes his head.

"Don't be. Not you're fault." he says before walking away and into his room. She looks at me.

"Kendall?" she calls I look at her. I'm mad at her for the way she reacted. I'm mad because he was right. This is one instant I wanted him to be wrong. But he wasn't.

"Yes?" I answers. She looks to the area where he disappeared to then to me.

"He told you what?" she asks. I sigh.

"When I realized that he was you're brother, which wasn't hard, I told him he should tell you. He said that the initial meeting wouldn't go well and well look at what just happened." I say somewhat angrily.

"How long have you known?" she asks.

"Si-" I'm cut off by the door. I look at her with a confused look on my face. "I wonder who that could be." I mutter going to the door. To my surprise when I open it, there are three police officers there.

"Good evening ma'am, is this the Hart residence?" one of them asks. I nod.

"Yes." I say.

"May we come in?" the same officer asks. I step aside and they all walk in the door.

"May I help you?" I ask with a confused frown. Greenlee is wearing the same confused frown.

"Yes. Ma'am we're looking for Nathaniel Cambias. We were told we could find him here." another officer says.

"Why?" I ask. The officer sighs and I see Nic coming back into the living room but he stops when he sees the officers and looks directly at me. I give him a 'don't ask me' look and he leans against the wall. Then he looks down at his pocket which broke the momentary silence in the room.

"'llo?" he answers. His brows furrow. "What the heck are you talkin bout?" he asks whoever. Then the blood drains from his face. "W-what?" he asks and I can see he's swallowing tears. He closes his phone but loses his chance to speak when the officer turns to him.

"Sir, are you Nate Cambias?" he asks. Nic nods.

"Yeah." he says. One of the other two officers stand up and removes her cuffs.

"Sir you have the right to remain silent, anything you say ca-" I try and talk over him.

"What are you doing?!" I yell. The officer continues to read a obviously confused Nic his rights. "He's only 13! You can't arrest him!" I yell. They completely ignore me.

"Excuse me what are you arresting him for?" greenlee asks. Uh oh. I see fury in her eyes. Boo yah! I mean, damn.

"Sorry ma'am we can only release that information to family members or his lawyer." the cop says.

"What the hell? Its not like he's in the hospital again." she says. The cop shakes his head.

"Sorry ma'am." he says but he doesn't sound sorry at all.

"He's my brother. Now what the hell are you arresting him for?" she tries again. The cop raises an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe you're Micheal Cambias' daughter?" he asks. She lets out a disgusted snort.

"No, I'm Mary smythe's daughter." she says. The cops other eyebrow raises.

"You're Nicole Smythe? The adopted daughter?" he asks. Greenlee lets out a frustrated sigh.

"No you idiot. I'm Greenlee Smythe. The biological daughter." she says. His face changes completely.

"Do you have proof of identity?" he asks. She reaches into her purse for her ID,

"Here, now why are you arresting my brother?" she asks angrily. The cop sighs.

"Conspiracy to commit murder and accessory." he says. Greenlee looks at him mouth agape.

"Bullshit! Who's dead?" she asks. The cop looks at her sadly.

"You're mother." he says after a few long minutes. I hear Greenlee take in a big breath but I turn to Nic. He looks shocked, hurt, wounded, pained every emotion I would suspect you feel when you find out you're mother is dead. Greenlee turns to him too. She has the tears in her eyes but she won't let them drop. He stares at her. Like he's trying to figure out what she's thinking. Finally she walks over to him.

"I'll get you out." she says before hugging him. I can tell he wants to hug her back but he can't seeing as how they have him in handcuffs. He nods with his head on her chest.

"Alright." he says voice cracking slightly. The police woman yanks him back and shoves him roughly toward the door.

"You had better not hurt him." Greenlee and I say at the same time. The cops just continue shoving him until he's in the car. He stares ahead of him as they drive off. I turn to Greenlee and she's staring into space. So I do the only thing I can think of. I hug her from the side. She turns in my arms and clutches me like her life depends on it. She sinks down and I follow her. Rocking her slightly, trying to calm her.

"Shh...everything is going to be ok. I'm going to make sure of it." I tell her. She just cries harder. And I just hold her tighter.

Nic pov.

Last night I was hauled off. To juvie. Last night a group of about eight older kids found out I was in for plannin to murder my mom. And they we're pissed. I got the shit beat outta me. Not the best way to spend your thirteenth birthday. But I'm alive. That's all that matters. I'm alive and my mom isn't. And somebody blames me. Right now, I'm on my way to see Greenlee and anybody who came with her. I walk in and hear gasps before I sit down at the table.

"What did they do to you?!" Bianca asks worried. She reaches for me but I flinch away.

"Can't touch. If ya do, they cut visitation short. They can get in trouble for lettin alla ya in here as is." I tell her. And its true. I'm only supposed to have one visitor at a time, not 5.

"Dominic what did they do to you?" Erica asks. I shake my head.

"Its nothin. So what's up ladies?" I try to smile. But it hurts too much. And from their reactions it doesn't look like a smile. More like a wince.

"What's up is the way you look! What' happened?!" Greenlee asks loudly.

"Green, keep ya voice down will ya? Tryina get kicked outta here?" I hiss. She calms slightly. But she's still pissed. So are the rest of them. I sigh. "Look, a few guys just wanted to say hello. That's all." I say. She wants to say somethin but my look stops her. "So, like I said, what's up ladies?" I ask. Kendall looks at me like she wants to cry her eyes out. The strongest one on the outside here is Maggie. But I see the pain.

"You...you can be released on bail after a hearing next week." she says. I nod.

"Cool." I say.

"Nic, are you ok?" Erica asks. I nod.

"I'll be fine Erica. Promise." I say. She doesn't believe me though.

"Nic, if you..." Greenlee trails off not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry. So I'll see you guys next week at the hearing?" I ask. They nod.

"Yeah." Bianca says staring at my face.

"Times up." the guard sneers at me. Everybody believes I did it so nobody, and I do mean nobody, here is on my side.

"Alright. Bye guys." I say trying to sound calm. I notice Kendall has to practically force Greenlee through the doors so they can leave. I can't help but smile a little. Those two need each other and nobody realizes how much. Like Bianca and Maggie. When I'm back at my cell the guard throws me in.

"Come get him boys." he says. Then the same group of guys comes in smiling.

"Who wants to go first?" the oldest asks. His name is Roger. He's like 17. Daniel smiles.

"I'll go first Rog...soften him up for ya." he says. I stand up.

"Look, I don't really feel like getting my ass kicked. Can we reschedule?" I try. Daniel stops walkin towards me and smiles.

"We're not gonna kick you're ass lil' buddy." he says. I sigh.

"Then what are ya gonna do?" I ask. One of the other guys, Ant smiles.

"We're gonna take claim to ya." he says. I look at alla them.

"Take claim to me?" I ask. What does he mean?

"Yep, you're gonna be OUR bitch. Nobody else's but ours." he says. Shit.

"Ya know I heard it aint safe to share things like that." I say backin up. Mitch smiles.

"Don't worry, we're all safe." he says. Then he, Daniel, Ant, Dave and Roy pounce at me. I dodge and run but somebody grabs my ankle. So I start throwin punches and kickin for all its worth. I hit somebody super hard cus he cursed worse than a sailor. Ha! That's right biotch! Then somebody hit me hard enough to forget my name. Cus I did. Then I passed out.


	7. Flinch

AN: alright first off I just wanna say sorry it took so long to update. No real reason I didn't but sorry anyway. Secondly, how does everybody feel about the current AMC storylines. I mean, I already had a strong dislike for Ryan but now its just...grrr. And Annie, she's...i'm not sure how I feel about her. Anybody sad to see Richie go? Gotta admit, he kept 'em on their toes...but enough of that on to the chapter...and don't forget to review!

* * *

Kendall pov.

Three days! Three fucking days since we've seen Nic and I can't shake this feeling something isn't right. It's a deep down gut feeling. But I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact he hasn't called any of us. So today we're going to get him out. My mother pulled a few strings and now he's being released on the fact they really no real reason to hold him. Other than suspicion. So right now I'm waiting for Greenlee to come out of the bathroom so we can go meet Binks and Maggie to get him. Mother had to work today so she couldn't come with us but she wants to see him.

"You ready?" I hear. I turn and see Greenlee straightening her clothes. She's had the worst of it lately. Finding out your mother kept your brother from you then finding out your mother is dead. It has really taken a toll on her. But she just keeps on going. Cos she's strong like that. It's one of the many reasons I love her and I know Ryan doesn't deserve her.

"Yep. You?" I ask. She nods with a small smile and we make our way out of the apartment. I decided to drive today since she looks like she could use every minute of rest she can get. Finally we pull up outside of Bj's and Maggie and Bianca rush to get into the car. "And how are you ladies today?" I ask.

"We're fine. We are fine, right Binks?" Maggie checks.

"Right." Bianca confirms. "How are you Greenlee?" she asks. Greenlee looks like she was startled and offers a small smile.

"I'm fine Bianca." she says. Bianca sits back and we ride in silence. When we arrive we go through all the necessary paperwork and waiting. Finally a guard escorts Nic out and I notice something is different about him. He looks... I'm not sure what it is but his whole body language is different.

"Kendall?" I hear. I look to my side and see Greenlee is wearing this confused expression.

"Huh?" is my answer.

"Does he seem..." she trails off.

"I don't know." I say slowly. I look to Binks and Maggie and see they are wearing the same expression.

"Hey ladies." Nic says with a smile when he reaches us. But it's forced. I look at Greenlee who narrows her eyes but I cut her off before she starts to interrogate the child.

"Hey. Ready to get outta here?" I ask. He nods happily and starts to walk toward the car. But he's looking down the entire time. None of us say anything the entire ride back to Greenlee's apartment but the silence is tense and it makes me want to scream. When we get inside Ryan and Jonathan are there and the look up and greet us. I notice Jonathan's eyes narrow at the sight of Nic and I instinctively put a hand on his shoulder but he flinches so I remove it. I'll make sure to talk to him about that later.

"Ryan, do you remember yesterday when I said I had something important to talk to you about?" greenlee asks. Ryan nods looking accusingly at Nic. I step up beside him and he tenses for a moment before relaxing.

"Yeah..." Ryan says slowly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that...Nic is my brother." she blurts. The emotions that pass through the room are undeniable. Shock, fear, distrust. All of them.

"Really now?" Jonathan asks. I don't like the way he's eying Nic. Greenlee nods.

"Really." she says. She puts a hand on his shoulder and he flinches at her touch too. Ok that's it.

"Nic can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask. He looks a little startled by my request but nods. We go out into the hallway and he stands there. "Nic what's wrong?" I ask softly. He looks at me for a second.

"Nothin." he says finally.

"Bullshit Nic. You flinched we both me and Greenlee touched your shoulders. What's going on? What happened?" I ask.

"Kendall it's nothin. Please drop it." he says. And the pleading in his voice is almost enough to make me drop it.

"Nic you either tell me what they did to you in there, or I will take you to a doctor or someone and have you checked out." I say. He looks like he can't believe what I said and honestly I can't either. Finally he sighs.

"Can we...can we wait til we get home to talk about this. Just...please can we wait?" he asks. I nod.

"Fine. But as soon as we're home, I want answers and names." I say. He nods.

"Alright." he whispers. We make our way back inside to what looks like an argument.

"You have no idea what you're talking about so just shut up!" Greenlee yells.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Jonathan thinks that Nic is working for Micheal. That Micheal is using Nic to get to Greenlee since she's hurting right now because of..." Bianca trails off.

"Her mother?" I ask. She nods. "But what would he possibly have to gain from that. Other than hurting someone." I ask.

"The easiest way to bring down fusion." Jonathan says.

"How do you figure?" Maggie asks. Ohh... going against the boyfriend.

"Greenlee is one forth of fusion, Kendall is her best friend. With everything going on in their lives, if you break them, you break the company and he swoops in to buy it and save the day. Isn't that right Nic?" Jonathan asks. Nic shakes his head.

"N-no. Th-that's not what I'm doin." he says.

"Then what are you doing? I don't believe Greenlee's mother would intentionally keep a brother from her and when she finds out her mother mysteriously dies and there's no way for her to confirm it..." Ryan says but he's cut off.

"N-no! I-- I didn't have nothin to do with my mom's death. I swea...swear it. I-- I'll take a DNA test if you want.." Nic says quickly.

"Oh you're good. But I used to be a con man too so I can see through all of this." Ryan says. Nic shakes his head.

"Back off!" Greenlee yells.

"How much is he paying you?" Ryan questions.

"No-nobody is payin me anything! I swear! Greenlee...guys you gotta believe me!" he begs.

"Shh...we believe you. Right guys?" I ask. Bianca, Maggie, and Greenlee nod.

"Oh I bet you just love this don't you? You get to sit back when all this is over and enjoy the rich life." Jonathan says. Nic whimpers and rushes out of the apartment.

"Nic!" I yell before rushing out. I stop in the hallway when I hear Greenlee though.

"Kendall wait up!" she says. Then I hear her address Jonathan and Ryan. "Ryan, I won't you and you're brother out of my apartment and away from me. If that's how you treat a child I want nothing else to do with you." she says.

"Child?" I hear Ryan ask.

"Yes a child! A 13 year old child who was arrested for his mother's murder on his birthday!" she barks. I hope they feel awful. Finally Greenlee, Binks, and Mags all come out of the apartment. We rush down to the parking garage and come up with a search plan.

"Alright, Greenlee and I will search on foot, Maggie, you and Bianca take my car. Call me if you see him and we'll do the same. Sound good?" I ask. Everyone nods and Greenlee and I make our way out.

"So, I was thinking we could spli-" she cuts me off.

"No, we're staying together. We'll go this way and when they drive out, we'll point them in the other direction." she says. I nod. When Maggie and Bianca pull out a little ways we point to their right and we go left. We're walking fast, not saying anything. About half an hour of walking and we're both getting extremely worried when I hear something.

"Did you hear that?" I whisper to my partner in crime/love of my life. She nods and we cautiously walk towards the alley way. We see Nic crouched down between two dumpsters, knees drawn to his chest rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't." he keeps repeating. I nod at Greenlee and she kneels in front of him while I walk off a little to call binks and mags. I give them out location and make my way back over to them. Greenlee reaches out to touch his face but he flinches again. I kneel beside her.

"You don't what sweetie?" I ask. He just shakes his head still repeating those words over and over. Finally we hear the car pull up and Bianca and Maggie get out rushing over to us.

"Is he alright?" they ask at the same time.

"I don't think he is." I say honestly. He looks up at all of us. His eyes settle on Bianca and he just repeats the words a little louder. Bianca puts a hand on mines and Greenlee shoulder and kneels in front of him. He looks at her for a minute before collapsing forward and sobbing into her chest. She just holds him as he cries seemingly harder and I can feel the anger radiating off of Greenlee.

"I think this is more than just what Ryan and Jonathan said." I say. She looks at me and it seemed to calm her. For a moment. Before she realizes that someone else must have hurt him. Then her anger comes back full force but her face softens when she sees him still crying.

"I didn't... I didn't want...and they..." is all I manage to make out before Bianca gasps and pulls back.

"Who?" she practically growls the question.

"I'm not supposed to tell... I-- I can't tell... I wanna but I can't... they'll..." he says. I notice Bianca's jaw muscles clinch and I don't think I've ever seen her this angry before.

"It's alright sweetie. We'll figure this out." she says hugging him again. He pulls back.

"I uh... I tried t-to stop em but...there were eight of em...and I couldn't do nothin cus...cus the first time I wasn't even up...and then..." he says shaking his head crying silently. The tears spilling from his eyes like a waterfall. "I'm sorry." he whispers. I notice binks' face change from where I'm standing.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You hear me?" she asks. He shrugs. "Nic..." she trails off before sighin. "Get in the car." she says. He nods and goes to the car. She doesn't face us at first but when she does I see something I only associate with mother on a regular basis. Pure Kane rage. "We're going to have to get him to a doctor. See if he'll open up to a professional. Then we'll have to have a talk with some of the guards and the judge." she says. I nod and start walking to the car shortly followed by them. I get in on the passenger side and Maggie gets behind the wheel. Greenlee and Bianca sit in the back with Nic.

"Kendall?" I hear. I turn and see Nic looking at me.

"Hmm?" I ask calmly.

"I don't think I can tell you...not what you wanna know." he says. I nod.

"Its alright honey. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't worry about it." I say. But I will get to the bottom of this. One way of another. He sits back putting his head on Bianca's shoulder.


	8. Michael

Hey guys, yet again it took me forever and two days to update and I'm very sorry. But it's finally here and I'll hopefully have the next installment out again. and just to state my opinion, I'M SO EXCITED DAVID HAYWARD IS ON HIS WAY BACK!! CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT! review please?

* * *

Kendall pov.

Greenlee and I are sitting in my living room. She doesn't want to be too far away from Nic. Not that I blame her. He's hurting badly and she's stepping into the big sister role perfectly. We're relaxing against the back of the couch. Well, I'm leaning back and she's turned me into a personal pillow. It's not the first time though. Every time she's needed that back bone, that best friend through thick and thin, I've been there. And I will continue to be here and have her back.

"Kendall?" I look down at the little woman in my arms. This hurts because I know I'm just her best friend. Not more. Never more.

"Yeah?" I reply. She sighs and shifts so that her head is on my shoulder instead of my chest.

"Thank you." she whispers after a few minutes. I just squeeze her quickly.

"No need to thank me. I'm here. Always." I say kissing the side of her head. She sighs holds onto me tightly.

"Kendall?" she calls me again after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I answer distracted playing with a few strands of hair.

"You don't think...Nic isn't just a kid to you, is he?" she asks. I hesitate slightly before answering but when I do answer I'm sure of my words. I feel them with everything I have.

"No he isn't just a kid. He's my kid. He's a Kane." I say softly. She nods against my shoulder.

"He reminds me of one. With how strong he is." she says. I just nod and sigh slightly.

"C'mon, lets go to bed." I say getting up. She looks up at me for a second.

"I'll just uh...check on Nic and go..." she trails off. I roll my eyes.

"No, we'll check on him and then we'll go to bed." I say. She's about to protest when I sigh. "Look, I know you don't want to be too far away from him, so how about you take my room and I'll take the couch. My room is right next to his." I say. She shakes her head.

"No Kendall. We can just share the bed." uh, no we can't.

"Alright." I almost squeak. She gives me a strange look before we make our way to Nic's room. We both peak in and he's fast asleep. Finally. When we brought him home, he sat in his room for about four hours without moving. He won't eat, barely speaks to us, and he just stares. So yes, I'm relieved that he's asleep. I can tell what Greenlee wants to do just by watching her body language.

"Go ahead. I'll go get you something to wear." I whisper. She closes her eyes and nods and I make my way to my room. Now, how will I get through the night sharing a bed with her?

Greenlee pov.

The way she just whispered in my ear was the way that drives me insane. It took everything in my willpower to actually not shiver and let her have any indication of what I was thinking. And what was up with her earlier? She never squeaks unless she's up to something and well, right now I don't think she's up to anything. Except worrying about Nic. I creep into his room and she'll probably kill me for this but I wake him up. He looks startled and flinches away at first. I don't approach him, just sit where I am. Finally his eyes focus on mine and he relaxes.

"You leavin?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, just wanted to come say goodnight. Ask if you needed anything?" I question. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good." he says. I nod and lean to him slightly and he leans the rest of the way so I can kiss his forehead.

"Alright. I'll be in Kendall's room tonight, sleep tight kiddo." I say. He nods and lays back down. I walk out of his room quietly and shut the door. Leaving it cracked open just a bit. I walk next door over to Kendall's room and ease inside. She's sitting on the side of her bed in a black tank top and black pajama bottoms. She looks like she's trying to pop a few kinks out of her neck.

"You alright?" I ask suddenly. She almost jumps off the bed.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little...tense." she says rolling her shoulders. I nod and move to the bed nudging her.

"Sit on the floor." I say. She looks at me questioningly before doing what she's told and flopping down. As soon as she settled between my legs; boy I wish it was how it sounded; I start to massage her shoulders and neck. She relaxes letting out a relaxed sigh and barely audible moan. I gulp because that was one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. I continue to massage her gently working a few areas where you can feel the tightness of her muscles. "This good?" I ask licking my lips slightly when her head droops to the side.

"...Yeah..." she sighs out. I have to bite my lip to keep from saying anything inappropriate as I continue my task. Obviously she's had enough because she starts to move away. I quickly mask my disappointment with concern. Although ya know, at the moment I'm more concerned as to why she moved. I was perfectly content with her being right where she was. She stands up rolling her shoulders smiling.

"Thanks Greenlee. I needed that. You my small friend, have magical hands." she says with a slight grin. Come here and strip and I'll show you just how _magical _they really are. I just return the grin and reach out.

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it. Where are my clothes?" I ask. She nods to her bathroom climbing into the bed. I change into a white tank top and black pajama pants that she left out then use the extra toothbrush and wash cloth she left for me to clean up a little. I make my way back out to the room and wonder just how in the hell I'm going to survive tonight. I sigh and get in bed anyway. I lay on my side facing away from her back but I feel the bed dip slightly. She seems to take a deep breath before wrapping her arm around my midsection. I sigh contently and pull her arm tighter around me without realizing it. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I can handle sleeping in a bed with her.

Kendall pov.

"STOP!" is what wakes me up at 2am. I hop over Greenlee without a second thought and rush into Nic's room. He's sitting up in his bed rocking back and forth knees drawn to his chest.

"NIC!" I try but nothin. He just keeps on rocking until I reach out and grab for him. He elbows me in the ribs and sends a right hook to my face. I stumble back slightly then go for him again. This time pinning his arms down.

"STOP! QUIT! DON'T!" he yells but I just hold on to him. He continues to jerk and scream until Greenlee runs into the room.

"Go call Binks!" I tell her. She looks stunned for a minute but does so anyway. I continue to hold him, not wanting him to hurt himself, and rock. He keeps yelling for about twenty or thirty minutes until help arrives.

"NIC! CALM DOWN!" she yells running into the room. I don't let him go when she gets close but she keeps talking to him. He starts to calm slightly, only left with the occasional jerk of his body.

"See, it's just us...we're not gonna hurt you." she says reaching out to touch his face. He flinches away from her touch but allows her to eventually. "You're alright." she says as if talking to a frightened animal. Which right now, he reminds me of. He starts to calm a little more, breathing heavily looking around the room. Greenlee looks horrified, Maggie looks in shock, and Bianca just looks worried. I gently let him go, moving back and he turns to look at me. His eyes water slightly and he shrinks away.

"I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean too... I...shit!" he exclaims. He shakes his head looking at me closely before sighing. "I'm sorry Kendall." he finally says. I nod and touch my nose. Holding back a wince.

"Don't worry...about it." I say blinking my eyes. He looks at me before looking away.

"Can I... would you mind if..." he trails off with a sigh. I stop him.

"We'll be...somewhere." I say pointing to the door. Maggie, Greenlee, and I make our way out.

"Come on, I'll clean you up." Greenlee says. I nod and look at Maggie.

"He di-" she cuts me off.

"I know Kendall. He's a good kid, he didn't mean it." she says with a sad smile. I nod. Greenlee make our way to my bathroom. She pulls out the first aid kit from my cabinet.

"Sit up here." she motions for me to sit up on the counter. I do as told then frown.

"Wait...it's just a bloody nose..." I trail off.

"The reason it's a bloody nose, is because you have a cut on your nose." she says. I nod and wince when she starts to clean the cut. "Sorry..." she trails off. She gets it cleaned up and we stare at each other for a moment before a knock on the door startles us. She moves back and I hop down opening the door. I see Nic standing there nervously. He suddenly reaches out, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry." he whispers. I nod and kiss his head.

"It was an accident." I say. He nods.

"It won't happen again. Never." he says.

"I know Nic. I know." I whisper. He doesn't loosen his hold and I feel his body shaking. "What's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, seeming to only cry harder.

"I don't wanna have to go back." he whispers.

"Back where? What are you talking about?" I ask pulling myself away slightly.

"To Michael. He came to see me. He's gonna take me away." he says. I feel my blood boil and my jaw clinch.

"No he is not." I say firmly. He crys silently, smiling through his tears sadly.

"But you can't stop him." he says shaking his head and walking from the room. I watch him and stand up straight staring at the door he just walked through. Had it been part of my personality, I would have growled.

"Kendall..." Greenlee tries putting a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head feeling tears well up.

"That man has taken enough from my family!" I bellow moving to grab a pair of pants.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To have a little talk with Michael." I tell her in a low steady voice. She steps in front of me.

"No." she says.

"Greenlee how can you jus-"

"No." she tries again, cutting me off.

"I'm not going to just let hi-"

"Kendall no!" she halts my movements to get dressed. "No." she says softer holding my hands in her own. "Not now." she says. I look at her like she's crazy.

"But if I wait it might be too late." I say. She shakes her head pushing me to sit on the bed kneeling in front of me.

"It wont be." she says gently.

"Greenlee it's already too late! He's hurt him... and now he's going to take him. He's going to take my son!" I cry. She just leans up hugging me.

"No he wont." she says.

"He's not you're son, and yes I will be taking my son." I hear. I look at the door and see the smirking bastard.

"Michael." I guess I can growl.


	9. And So The Story Begins

No you're not seeing things, i did update before the month was out! gasp!! no seriously, i just felt the urge to give ya this so review? pwease??

* * *

Kendall pov.

He's standing in the door way of my room smirking and I want to go and knock that look clean off his body.

"Kendall, it's so nice to see you." he says waltzing into my room as if he were invited in. I feel rage pouring off Greenlee and I actually have the sense to calm myself enough to keep her calm.

"What do you want?" I ask sharply. He makes a hmm sound and taps his chin like he's thinking.

"Ya know, I can't seem to reme...oh yeah! My son." he says with a small shrug.

Nic pov.

He's here and he's here to take me. Well he thinks he's gonna take me but I doubt it. I lean closer to Kendall's door to hear what he's gonna say to her.

"Your what?" she asks like she didn't hear him. "I'm sorry I could have swore I heard you call him your son." she says. I hear my dad chuckle a little.

"Well that is what he is. In a biological sense anyway, that wimp will never be half the son I wish I had but I'll settle I guess." he says sadly. I'm not sure why but that hurt. And don't go sayin it's cus he's your father. I don't give two rat shits about that I mean I have a strong dislike for the man but that statement hurt.

"He's not going anywhere with you." I hear Kendall growl out. Like she could stop him.

"Well well. Aren't we trying to be the intimidating one?" he asks amusement clear in his voice. "It's not like you have a choice." he says and I can practically hear the shrug in his voice.

"Go near him and I swear to Go-" he cuts her off.

"Now now, no need to make pointless threats. You can have the boy back in a few weeks." he says dismissively.

"He's not an object you can just pass around! He's a child Michael. A human child. Do you not get that?" greenlee speaks for the first time.

"He's a mistake and he knows that. Condoms break and when they do you end up with little shits like that running around." he sneers. I hear a resounding smack and for a minute I think he hit my sister.

"If you ever say anything like that about my son again I'll kill you." I hear Kendall say in a shaky voice. Son? When did this happen?

"We've been over this Hart, he's not your son. He's mine and I'll take him outta here when I feel like it." my dad says. I take a deep breath and turn away. This is what I gotta do right? If I wanna be happy I gotta do it myself. So I'm leavin. I'll stop by Bink's and Maggie's place cus here's some things I wanna tell her. I go back to the room Kendall's been lettin me use and pack up some of the clothes she bought me. I don't bother leavin a note cus aint nothin to say. Thanks? I'll pay her back for it soon enough. Don't look for me? I doubt she would but tellin her not to aint gonna help either. So I just slip outta the window. I'm about a block and a half away when I hear her and Greenlee's frantic yelling.

"Nic!!" greenlee yells runnin. They don't even realize they just passed me. Well I am hiding behind a dumpster but still.

"Nate! Nate!" Kendall yells. She'll be alright. Better off is more like. Pretty soon she won't even remember this whole thing but I'll send her the money anyway. Cus I owe her a lot. I sigh and get up from my hiding spot. Alright, so no takin the front way. I'll just cut behind these buildings. I walk for about thirty minutes before I'm in front of Bianca's and Maggie's. I lean close to the door and don't hear any talking. I use the paper clip I found on my way here to pick the lock. Nobody's here so I'm thinkin Kendall called her. Well shit. I could always leave a note...

Bianca pov.

This has been the hardest week I've ever had. And I've had some pretty rough weeks. I can't believe we still haven't found Nic! What was he thinking?! More importantly, is he alright? That's all I want to know really. Well I want him home but there's obviously a reason he left and I don't think he's willing to come back yet.

"Bianca, you need to eat." Maggie says for the third time today. I haven't been eating much with the trial and Nic and taking care of Kendall. I sigh.

"I'm not hungry." I tell her. I see the annoyance flash in her face.

"Hungry or not starving yourself isn't good for the baby." she says. She does have a point.

"She's right Bianca." Lena says. I completely forgot she was even in the room. I don't make a move to get up and Lena sighs. "We're worried about you. Ever since that boy r-"

"His name is Nic." I hear Maggie say through clenched teeth. "And he will not be brought up unless you know where we can find him." she adds softly. She's taken this hard. All of us has but I'm wondering if she's taken it harder. He was like...somebody she got a clean slate with. He knew nothing about her home life from before, nothing about Frankie so she knew there was no way he'd judge her. To him, she was Maggie from the diner who told cool jokes.

"My apologies. Bianca, you should eat something like Maggie said." she says. I sigh again.

"Lena could you just...could you come back later?" I ask. It pains me to see the hurt look flash through her eyes but she quickly covers it.

"Of course my lav." has her accent always been this annoying. She leans down and kisses my cheek quickly before nodding at Maggie and making her way out the door. I hear Maggie sigh and get up.

"I'm gonna go see Kendall. I'll see you in a little while." she says kissing my forehead. "Love ya binks." she says. She doesn't say that too often but I think she's sending me a message.

"You too Maggie." I say. She offers me a sad smile before walking away. "Maggie?" I call just as she gets to the door. She turns to me. "We're gonna find him." I say. She offers me a smile.

"And you're gonna eat while I'm gone." she says in a strict voice. I nod and she reluctantly leaves the apartment. I know she's only leaving because she's worried about Kendall. She's been a complete wreck. Only eating when forced, barely sleeping, lashing out. I sigh and get up and make my way to the kitchen. I'm not that hungry but I need to eat something. I'll just eat a few spoons of ice cream and call it a day. I grab the chocolate bryers but for some reason don't want it. Instead I grab the ben and jerry's. I reach for a spoon and make my way back to the living room sofa. When I sit down I turn on the TV and the news automatically pops up. I open the container, ready to dig in but notice there's paper in there. I'm about to blow a fuse because, who the hell leaves paper in ice cream? But I notice my name written on it. I open up the stiff paper and read Nic's handwriting.

_Bianca,_

_ look, dude, I don't know where to start. For one, if she asks, don't tell Kendall about this letter. Actually, don't tell nobody. And thanks ya know? For like bein there when ya didn't have to be. I want ya to know I appreciate you guys. All of ya. I'll get in touch with Kendall and Greenlee sometime soon. Dunno, might even come back one day. Right now I just... I couldn't be there. He was tryina take me away from you guys and I couldn't live with him. Ya know what he told me when he came to visit me? That he paid those boys big time to do what they did. He wanted them too. Sick as fuck right? I know. So I need to be away from him but I'm not too far away. Won't go past new York I promise. Now, on to the real reason of this. It aint a goodbye letter so quit your bawlin. Lena. You wanted to know why I don't like her? Cus she's a lyin cheatin bitch. Now I know how ya feel about me sayin things off the wall and out the way bout people but I'm bein real Bianca. I know you care for her and she probably cares for you in her own way but she's workin with my dad. She can't be trusted. They been...doin stuff Binks. Tryina use you and discussin it then...just cut her loose. Please. She isn't worth you time or love. Keep yourself and the baby safe. Look out for everybody like ya been doin and I'll get in touch with ya in maybe a week. Possibly two. I got connections so don't worry. I'm fine. And... I like... I love you guys. You were like my real family. I just thought I'd tell ya that. _

_Dominic Kane_

I...wow. Dominic Kane? Oddly I think it suits him. But...how could she? Claim to love me then...no. He's mistaken. Lena wouldn't do that to me. She does love me. But...why would he lie? He has no reason too. Especially not now. Maybe this is his way of lashing out? No, I doubt it. He's a good boy through and through. He just wants me happy. What am I going to do?

This is Morgan Chillson reporting to you live from channel 6 action news at 6. this just in a report stating that 13 year old Nathaniel Cambias has been found and returned to his father's custody. The young boy was found just outside of Atlanta Georgia after disappearing just one week ago. Nathaniel is the only child of businessman Michael Cambias who is on trial currently for the rape of Bianca Montgomery. A spokesman for the young mr. Cambias said that 'Nate was just under a lot of stress. His father is on trial and he just lost his mother so he felt the need to get away. He and his father are working things out.' that from rumors of Michael abusing Nate causing him to run away. Both Michael and his spokesman denied all allegations saying that the media is just looking for a bad guy when there isn't one. More will be brought to you later on the nine o'clock news. Once again this is Morgan Chillson reporting to you live. Back to you Vince.

I stare at the tv in shock before shutting it off. I rush to the front door and down the stairs to my car. I drive to Kendall's hurriedly and know as soon as I enter the front door that she know where he is.

"How do we get him back?" I ask. Because I know that she and greenlee arent' going to let this rest.


	10. Michael, Lena, and Ryan?

Just a note to clear up any confusion, the last chapter, when Nic was brought home, Bianca's pov took place a week later. this chapter, is the next day. review and tell me how i'm doin. reviews make me update quicker

* * *

Nic pov.

This is bullshit. Aint no way in hell I'm stayin here!

"Nic it was for your own good." she says. I look up at the woman who brought me back here.

"How do you figure Lena?" I ask. She's scared of my dad I get that, but did she really have to rat me out like this? Guess that's what happens when ya don't like somebody.

"You're father would have killed you." she says. I snort.

"And you really care about me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She doesn't miss a beat.

"No. But he also said he'd kill my mother as well." she tells me. And now...now I can't be mad. She was savin her mom. I sigh.

"Well now everything is good, right? Ya got the boy back now everybody's gonna be fine except the boy." I say. Not tryina sound bitter bout it but who can really blame me. "Why don't you do everybody a favor and disappear?" I ask. She doesn't say anything.

"I need to go. Trial is about to start." she says leaving. I look up from the couch and see my father staring at me. I just look back.

"We'll talk later." is all he says before leavin. I sit back on the sofa knowin I can't leave cus'a the guards outside. I'm back a day and he already has a team watchin me. I got to the room he has for me and lean against the window.

'is it all set up?' I hear. I lean closer to the window.

'yes sir. Those women won't know what hit them.' I hear.

'good, with them outta my hair, I can raise my son the way I want and not have to worry about them.' I hear before seein my father walk away. I stand there for a few minutes tryina figure things out.

'they won't be the only ones dieing today mr. Cambias. You're time has run out.' I hear. I shake my head with wide eyes. Shit. Somebody's gonna kill my dad. And my dad is having somebody else killed. Who? I'll figure that out later, right now strangely I wanna save him. Maybe cos I wanna kill him myse- fuck him. Kendall! I look out my window and don't see anyone standing there but I know not to trust it. I run to my dad's room stoppin to pick up somethin and crawlin out his window. When I'm in the woods close to it, I run for it. Pushin my legs as fast as I can and soon I'm on the street. Left or right...right. I start to run again down the street and I'm so happy when the courthouse comes into view. I slow down when I get to the building and walk in casually. I lean against the door frame to where Kendall is on the stand. Good, nobody's noticed me because Kendall is looking down cryin. I look around and look for anything suspicious. I see my dad shoot the balif a look and he reaches behind his back and I can tell... I feel...it's him. I draw attention to myself. I need to get Kendall and the guys outta here.

"Wow! What a moving performance. Hey dad careful, not only will she have you locked away but she'll win an academy award doin it!" I say clappin. I glance quickly at the balif and notice he's still has his hand poised, eyes darting to my father. My dad shoots me a deadly look and I just smile. "Damn dad, you know how to pick the good ones don't ya." I say. His look changes and he waves to the balif who still doesn't move his hand. "Never understood what you saw in this one. But hey, when ya sent me in there to help weaken fusion, whooo! That was fun. Shoulda seen it dad, woulda been proud. Can you believe they thought I cared." c'mon Kendall. Don't just look at me. Do the girly emotional thing and run out!

"Nic...what are...what are you talking about?" Greenlee asks. I shrug.

"Nothin. Just that everythin I told ya was a lie. Well cept the me bein Michael's kid part. He's my real dad but I'm not related to you. Pfft...as if I could be." I say. I see hurt pass in her eyes but somethin else. Not hate or anger...understanding? I think it is so I shoot my eyes to Kendall then the balif and back to her as quick as possible and she glances at Kendall and I know she gets it.

"Nic why are you saying this?" Kendall asks crying. I sigh like I'm aggravated.

"Damn woman stop all ya blubberin. All these dang blammit tears you'd think you'd be out by now. I'm sayin that I don't care about you. Not you, your sister, Greenlee, none of ya. I did what I had to do for Cambias." I say. My dad looks all proud and smug now. If only you knew Michael. Kendall finally stands up but doesn't leave the room. Alright, plan B. "Aye, don't walk up like that." I say holdin my dad's gun at her. Thank goodness I checked this thing before I left. Good and empty. She stops her advance and everyone gasps.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the judge asks loudly speakin for the first time. Come to think of it that's...a little too strange. I come in, interrupt a trial and he's just speakin. And not askin nobody to try an contain me? Somethin aint right with this. I hold the gun upward and like I'm surrenderin.

"Don't get ya diaper in a bunch grandpa, I don't plan on killin nobody. Yet." I say and I notice my dad stop smilin. He growls and lunges toward me and I squeeze the trigger. Thank goodness this thing was pointin up! Kendall coulda got hurt! And the sprinklers are on and everybody's rushin. Somebody grabs Kendall and now she's blended with everybody else. Good. My dad punches me square in the jaw.

"Get the fuck outta here Michael!" I yell. He doesn't listen but his body freezes over mine. I look up at him and his face shows shock. I squirm to the side before he falls and see Lena standin there holdin a gun. She looks at me before walkin out. I look down at his body layin beside mine, eyes still wide with shock and I see the blood on the back of his head. I shake my head.

"Great. I'm an orphan." I say getting up quickly to make my way outside. When I'm out there I scan the crowd for the Kane women first. Non of them are in sight so I sigh in relief. If I can't see them, not many others can. Then I start lookin for Lena. And I can't find her either. I reach out and grab the nearest person. "I'm lookin for a woman, round 5'8, dark shortish hair, crazy lookin." I say. They nod and say

"Ms. Montgomery's lover?" they ask. I nod. "She left with them not long ago." he says. I sigh. Fucking great.

"Tell the ambulance there's a dead body in the courtroom I say before takin off runnin. I just gotta make sure they're ok. I finally get to the buildin and bypass the elevator takin the stairs. Holy crap I'm so gonna be in so much shape before today is over with. I get up to Bianca's floor and see this lady I've seen workin with my dad about to knock.

"Hey!" I say loudly to get her attention. She turns to me with surprise written all over her features before smiling boldly.

"Think you're in time? What makes you think they aren't dead? I saw you're little show at the courthouse...not bad." she says in mock appreciation. I stand there for a minute before walkin up to her. I'm startin to wonder what the hell is up with me? I act like I'm an adult or somethin. I stand there a minute and shrug.

"Don't matter anyway, unless he paid you before you aren't getting paid." I say leanin against Bianca's door. She looks like she don't wanna buy it but why would I lie? I'm too cute.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. I shrug.

"Nothin. Just...Michael's dead and well, I'm not payin ya outta Cambias funds." I say. She scoffs.

"Michael isn't dead." she says like she's got me all figured out. "I know what you're doin little boy and it isn't working. Just go home and play your video games while the grown ups do their jobs. I shrug and start walking away.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn ya." I say. I go to the elevator and push the down button. I'm not gonna get involved in nothin else. I'm gonna do what I'm s'posed to do. Be a teenager.

'...and his father? Good good.' I hear. I sigh a frustrated but quiet sigh. Why is Ryan even here. 'yes I've spoken to him...he said he'd rather I had control...he changed his will. Yes I'm sure. No the kid doesn't know anything. I'm going to run Cambias and buy Kendall out of fusion. Give the shares to greenlee of course.' he says. I shake my head and continue walking away. I'm not worryin bout this stuff no more. I'm gonna go to the mall, get some new games and go home and play and eat junk food. Hmmm...wonder what's on good...

Greenlee pov.

He thinks he's so sneaky. Well in a way he is because Kendall and Bianca believe him but they should think about it. How would any of this add up? From him coming here, to...everything that's happened, to him running away? I'm sorry but I don't think Michael would go through all that trouble just to have it exposed so publicly. I'm sitting beside Kendall rubbing small circles on her back.

"He was faking." I hear. My eyes shoot up to Bianca who's pacing. "Nic was faking. But...why?" she stops to look at me, glaring at Lena quickly. Wonder what's going on there.

"How can you be so sure he is faking it my lav?" Lena asks.

"Are you saying you don't think he was?" Maggie asks. Lena sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm saying we don't really know him well enough to assume he was or wasn't." she says.

"He wasn't." I say. Kendall looks at me with teary eyes and I can't help but want to kiss all her tears away.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks. I shrug.

"He's my brother. I know he isn't." I say. She looks at me like I'm crazy but doesn't say anything.

"Plus, he ran away and just came home yesterday, don't you think that's a little quick to start exposing everything. If he were telling the truth in the courthouse, wouldn't he want more time to make it believable that he was working with his father?" Maggie asks.

"And he didn't even try to make a move to find out about fusion." Kendall adds realizing that I'm right. I'm always right about these things.

"So what do we do now? How do we get him to tell us what's going on?" Bianca asks.

"We go see him." I say getting up. I open the door to find Ryan there looking like a lost puppy.

"Greenlee... I know you don't want to see me but...there's something you should know." he says. I glare at him and almost nod.

"We don't want to hear it. We have more important things to worry about." Kendall says grabbing my hand pulling me away.

"But G-" I cut him off.

"Goodbye Ryan." I say walking with Kendall to the elevator. She's right...way more important things.


	11. Well I'm Comin Home

Kendall pov.

We're on our way to find Nic then I realize, I don't have the slightest idea where he is. I stop and take out my cell phone.

"'Lo?" he answers sleepily.

"Nic! Sweetie, where are you?" I ask. I hear him sigh.

"Kendall? Hey dude, I'm at my dad's place. Wassup?" he asks sounding like he's going back to sleep.

"Nothing honey. Just wondering where you were. Go back to sleep." I say. He mhmms and hangs up. "He's at his dad's." I say. Greenlee smiles and we make our way down to her car. The drive there is silent but I practically knock the door down when we get there.

"Hol' up. I'm...comin." yep he was definitely asleep again. He opens the door looking slightly adorable. His hair is all out in different directions, eyes half open. Just like Greenlee.

"Guys, can I have a minute...alone with prince charming here?" I ask. Greenlee, Bianca, and Maggie nod and move away a bit. I turn back to Nic, smile firmly in place. "Pack your things. You're grounded." I say. His brows furrow in confusion.

"Huh? What'd I do?" he asks scratching his head.

"Well Nic, running away from home and scaring the hell out of us, not to mention destruction of public property, the courthouse." I say still smiling.

"But I..." he starts.

"Nuh uh. Don't wanna hear it. Get your stuff." I say again.

"Ken-" I stop him.

"Now." I say. He sighs and stomps back to his room pouting. He comes back out with two duffel bags. "I'll send for the rest of your things tomorrow." I say. He nods and pouts his way to the car.

"Kendall, can't we talk about this?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No can do kiddo. Speaking of talking...cellphone." I say holding out my hand.

"But I need it! For school in case of emergencies...a-and after practice..." he tries. I shake my head and continue to hold my hand out. He takes his flip phone out of his pocket looking at it sadly. He puts it into my hand and I drop it in my purse. I go ahead and get back in the car while he puts his stuff into the trunk. He gets in between Bianca and Maggie. "How long?" he asks.

"Three weeks." I say driving away.

"Three weeks for what?" Greenlee asks.

"He's grounded for three weeks." I say. I hear greenlee snort a little.

"Aww Kendall, don't you think three weeks is a little harsh?" Maggie asks. She's got a soft spot for the boy.

"Yeah Kendall. It wasn't that bad and he's alright. That's all that matters."Bianca adds.

"Fine...two." I say.

"But..." he and Maggie whine at once.

"You want it back to three?" I ask. They both get quiet and I see Greenlee smirking out the corner of my eye. We're all quiet for a few minutes.

"Kendall?" I hear. I look up into the rear view mirror.

"Yeah kiddo?" I reply.

"Football practice is over at 6pm tomorrow night." he says. I smile.

"What position you make?" I ask. He smiles proudly.

"Second quarterback." he says.

"Nice." I say.

"You're the pitcher dude?" Greenlee asks. I hear him scoff.

"You don't know what you're talkin bout do ya?" he asks. She laughs a little and shakes her head.

"Not the slightest idea." he nods.

"S'alright. I'll teach ya. Pitchers are baseball. I'm a quarterback so I basically call plays, throw, sometimes run, keep everybody on their toes." he says. She nods understanding. He broke it down for her. He's so sweet.

"But you're second?" she asks. He nods.

"Yeah, I can play if Addison gets sick. She's doin good though." he says.

"You have girls on your team?" I ask. This I didn't know.

"Yeah. Like six. Most of em are better than the boys." he says. I nod.

"You're actually on the high school team? When I was in school, you had to be a sophomore to even try out." Maggie says.

"Nah, I play for the middle school. If I stay on the team, they'll just transfer me next year." he says. "Speakin of that. I need twenty bucks Kendall." he says.

"For?..." I prod.

"Physical exam. I've already taken it I just keep forgettin to pay." he says. I nod and motion for Greenlee to take it out of my purse. "Thanks." he says out of nowhere.

"For that? No problem." I say.

"For bringin me home." he says sitting back. I just smile up at him and continue to drive.

The next day...

Nic pov.

So I'm home, grounded, and I got asked alotta questions last night. Didn't bother me. It just shows they care and they missed me. Makes me feel good to have a family.

"Hi." I look up and see this pretty blond girl.

"Hey." I say then pause. "You go to school here?" I ask. She nods.

"Yep. 8th grade." she says. "You're an 8th grader too?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm a high school freshman. I'm just playin for your school." I say. She looks shocked.

"No way you're in high school." she says.

"Way. I got skipped. I'm Nic." I say holdin out my hand.

"Cool. I'm Colby Chandler." she says. I offer her a smile. Then I frown.

"Like...THE Chandlers?" I ask. She smiles sadly.

"Yeah. My father is the Adam Chandler." she says. I nod.

"Don't feel bad. My family is weird too." I've heard about the Chandlers. They seem...almost typical.

"Can't be as weird as mine." she says.

"I got two moms, three aunts, and uncle, one grandpa, one grandma." I say. She raises an eyebrow like so?

"That sounds pretty normal." she says. I laugh.

"My moms are: Kendall Hart and Greenlee Smythe. Aunts are :Bianca Montgomery, Lily Montgomery, Maggie Stone; uncle Reggie Montgomery; Grandpa, Jack Montgomery and grandma is the real kicker...Erica Kane." I say. She laughs shakin her head.

"Ouch. So you're a Kane huh?" she asks. I nod. Greenlee could never be my sister. Her and Kendall are too parental.

"Yeah. It hurts sometimes to be part of that family but it's cool. No matter how much drama, they pull together." I say. She nods.

"My dad and brother are...kinda cool. When they wanna be." I chuckle.

"So just a brother? No sisters?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"None that I'm aware of." she says. I nod.

"No siblings yet but I got an Xbox." I say brightly.

"I thought we were talking families here." she says with a chuckle. I nod.

"Boxie is a member of the family." I say. "She's a beauty." I say proudly. She giggles a little. "You got one?" I ask.

"She broke." she says. I offer my condolences.

"Sorry for your loss." I say. She nods. "You're a cheerleader?" I ask noticin her 'fit.

"Yeah. Needed a way to pass the time." she says. I nod and notice Kendall pull up.

"Cool. Well I gotta go. Parental unit is here. See ya." I say. She waves as I make my way to the car.

"How was practice?" she asks. I nod.

"Great." I say. She nods back.

"Good." she says. It's good to be home. "Today you start helping with fusion." she says. I spoke too soon.


	12. And The Story Moves On

One Week Later...

Nic pov.

Must. Tell. Mom. No Kendall. Her name is Kendall. Good news! I break out into a run from my coach. I've been back for about a week, and things are really lookin up. I hurry around a corner inside the school halls but bump into somebody.

"Ow!" the person yells. I look up and smile.

"Sorry CC." I say. She says she hates it but deep down I think she loves it.

"You really can't remember my name can you?" she says with a 'scowl.' I know it's fake. "Colby. Say it with me now, Colby." she says slowly. I still have this really goofy grin attached to my face.

"Aite CC. But I can't stay and talk, see ya tomorrow." I say helpin her up and runnin off again. I'm makin good time. Stayin to all the front streets like Kendall made me promise...although she said that rule wouldn't apply until I'm allowed to travel alone. Oh well. The fusion office is only like, 6 blocks or so from the middle school so this isn't that bad. Specially when you're feelin like me. Alright, I'm about half a block away and I can see the big ass buildin.

"Gotcha!" I hear and feel my body bein lifted off the ground and onto somebody's shoulder.

"The hell?! Put me the fuck down!" I yell.

"Watch your mouth. Now, this doesn't look like the way to Erica's does it Nic?" he asks. Uh oh.

"Don't be scarin me like that Jack!" I say. Then I remember. "And I was gonna wait for ya but I just really needed to run." I say. He lets me off his shoulder but still keeps me under his arm. He's like carryin me so my body is sorta...layin down. "Could ya put me down?" I ask. He nods and lets me back to the ground. I sigh and turn to the car.

"No, we can go see Kendall. Erica is there anyway." he says. My face brightens and we get in the car. The whole while I'm rushin him cus it really shouldn't take this long to drive half a block. He just smiles in amusement. "What's got you so giddy?" he asks. I smile and bounce a little waitin on the elevator.

"Coach sa-" I stop when the elevator opens. He shakes his head getting on behind me and we're quiet until we reach the right floor. When we exit we can hear Kendall, Bianca, Erica, and even Greenlee laughin at talkin.

"Hey little man." Greenlee says comin over to me. I hug her quickly and start bouncin again.

"What the heck is he doing?" Bianca asks laughing.

"He's doing the snoopy dance. He does it when he's excited." Kendall replies. She's laughin too so I stop to catch my breath. "So what's up?" she asks.

"Coach said I can start in this weeks game! Dude, I'm gonna be playin with the big dogs!" I say. They chuckle and Kendall speaks up.

"Aren't they all eighth graders?" she asks. I nod but look at her like 'so?' "Well then wouldn't they be little dogs?" she asks. I scoff.

"Uh no. Some of those kids are friggin huge!" I say. And it's true. It'd take two of me to fill some of their shoes.

"You're just tiny." they all chorus.

"Oh ha ha. Don't mock me ladies and jack. I'm gonna get real tall one day then you're gonna be sorry." I say. They chuckle a little cus they doubt it. I mean, I'm barely Maggie's height. But that's alright. I think I'm tall for my age. "So am I still hangin at Erica's?" I ask. Everybody gets quiet and share nervous glances. "What?" I ask. See, I was s'posed to wait for Jack to pick me up today so I could spend a little one on one time with la Kane. But I got excited.

"Well Nic, I spoke with you're lawyer this morning..." Kendall trails off at my frown.

"I have a lawyer?" I ask. She nods but I don't say nothin else. I'll ask her later.

"Yes. And he told me that...that social services will be by to get you soon." she says. I frown. Wh- oh. oh. I slump back in my seat I had grabbed and blow out a breath.

"Where are they gonna take me?" I ask. She kneels in front of me.

"Not far. You're still gonna be able to go to your school and everything." she says. I scratch the back of my head quickly. Not cus it itches, that's just somethin I do when I'm frustrated.

"Why can't I just stay with you?" I ask. I just got back home now I gotta leave again? This is bullshit!

"Because I'm not your legal guardian." she says.

"And?" I prod. She wasn't my legal guardian before.

"Both of your parents are dead Nic. I can't...there's a process." she says. I nod waitin for her to continue. She doesn't.

"I already have a legal guardian. If my dad died I went to his girlfriend..." I trail off when she walks in the room. Kendall frowns.

"Who?" she asks. I laugh but it's empty.

"Lena." I say simply. Lena looks like a dear in headlights and turns to Bianca.

"What are you talking about?" she asks trying to play innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talkin bout." I say. She shakes her head.

"Why would Michael give me custody of his son? We were not that close. Bianca, my lav, I told you this boy was trouble." she says.

"Oh don't start goin all out with you're 'I'm so innocent look at me and my annoyin accent' bullshit. You know that in his will, if I'm still a minor when he croaks, custody is handed over to you." I say standin up. I'm not gonna let this woman try to trick them into believing her.

"Lena?" Bianca says her name with hurt. Fuck that was wrong. I didn't need to do that. I could...man I'm a shit.

"Bianca I'm sorry. I- I didn't want... I'm sorry." I say. She turns to me with a confused frown.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks. I gesture toward Lena and everybody else.

"I coulda did this somewhere more private but I..." she stops me.

"The only thing you should apologize for is that language." she says.

"Sorry Kendall." I say knowin she's the one I should apologize too.

"Pass." she says. Fuckin right, I get a pass this time.

"Bianca it's no-" I stop her.

"Do I need to bring my lawyer into this?" I ask. She looks like she doesn't know what to think.

"It's true. But Bianca you must understa-" Bianca cuts her off by raising her hand in the stop motion.

"Don't apologize. Just sign over custody." she says. I frown. Huh?

"What?" Lena asks.

"Sign over custody of Nic to Kendall, and get out of my life." she says.

"I can't. We are leaving the country soon." she says.

"You're a damn lie!" I exclaim.

"Dominic!" Kendall yells.

"Sorry it's just that...she...and leavin...and...ugh!" I groan. She shakes her head.

"He can't leave the country Lena, he's a suspect in a murder." jack says. That's right! I never knew my mom would do somethin for me.

"It's been cleared by the judge." Lena says standing defiantly.

"If you take him out of the country, I'll have a warrant pulled on the both of you so fast..." jack trails off. She sighs.

"Fine. I will sign over custody to Kendall and as soon as that is done. I am leaving to take care of my mother." she says. Jack nods.

"Oh and Lena, I've been meaning to ask you, do you have any idea who would kill Michael Cambias?" he asks. I see her start to sweat. Why the hell would sh-

"_Get the fuck outta here Michael!" I yell. He doesn't listen but his body freezes over mine. I look up at him and his face shows shock. I squirm to the side before he falls and see Lena standin there holdin a gun. She looks at me before walkin out. I look down at his body layin beside mine, eyes still wide with shock and I see the blood on the back of his head. I shake my head._

_"Great. I'm an orphan."_

"Why am I just rememberin this?" I ask myself but see everyone lookin at me like I'm crazy. I shake my head...this is crap. Somethin reall- oh yeah! My legal guardian gets Cambias. Gold diggin bitch! I look at her and I feel an all new form of hate wellin up inside me.

"Nic?" Kendall tries but gets no answer. I just stand there and stare Lena down.

"I must be going." she says. I run and step in front of her.

"No." I say. She raises an eyebrow and tries to move around me. I step in her path again. "I swear if you weren't a woman I'd beat the hell outta you." I say. No matter what she's done I still wont hit her. Not cool. But it don't mean that I can't fantasize about beatin her up. S'longs I don't I'm fine. She moves to put her hand on my shoulder. "Self-defense." I threaten knowin that even if she do, I'll just take it. She seems to think it over and lowers her hand.

"Please move." she instructs. I just shake my head.

"No." I say again.

"Nic let her by." Bianca tries.

"No." again.

"Dom-" I cut Kendall off.

"Not movin." I say shakin my head crossin my arms over my chest.

"Nathaniel." she warns.

"What?" I ask like she was callin my name. She shakes her head and steps beside me.

"What's gotten into you?" she asks. Lena tries to move again but I step in front of her. I'm not lettin this woman outta here until Jack knows the truth. But I don't wanna say it out loud. That'd kill Bianca. So this leaves me with two choices; stand here and stare her down until she cracks, or move.

"Look, what ever it is, come talk to me about it. I'll help you with it in anyway I can." Kendall tries again. I glance at her then glare back at Lena. "If Lena has anything to do with it, I'll handle her." she says and I know she would. I sigh and move.

"Don't think it's over." I say before she's gone. "Kendall, can I talk to you and Jack alone?" I ask. I don't wanna do this by myself. She nods and we move to the conference room. I sit then stand and pace before sittin again. Jack sits down patiently and I can feel the worried stare that Kendall has fixed on me. I sigh and turn to jack.

"I know... I was there when Micheal was killed." I say. I scratch my cheek slightly then run a hand through my hair. I still haven't gotten that hair cut.

"What happened?" jack asks gently. I shake my head and swallow hard. Why'd I have to be there?

"Well, after I had said all that stuff in the courthouse he jumped at me. You saw that cus then I set off the sprinklers by accident." I say. "I checked and I swear the gun was empty." I say.

"Are you saying that you?..." he trails off. I shake my head quickly.

"No. But I know who did." I say.

"Nic, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Can you do that?" he asks. Can I?


	13. And A Mother

ladies and gentlereaders! i have made two videos for this here fic, one is like an opening credits for all my cast so far and the other is of the immediate cast. also, i've decided i might just make this an on-going story. like, it could take a while until we reach the end. you guys gotta let me know two things, one: do ya wanna see the videos? and two: do you want this to continue on? it's up to you, if i stop it soon, i'll end with the reuniting of miranda and bianca probably. or maybe sooner. again, you guys get to choose. now on to the chapter.

* * *

Kendall pov.

He looks like he's having an internal battle. I sigh.

"Nic, if you need time..." I trail off. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Yeah Jack. I can. I can tell you what happened there, before there, and after. Doesn't mean I'm gonna though." he says. I frown.

"Why not?" Jackson asks. I wanna know the same thing.

"Cus it don't make a difference. None of it will make a difference. He's dead alright, case closed. I think I should pay the person who did it. Hell, find out how to get a day in their honor is more like it." he says angrily. His emotions are starting to take over him and I wish he'd just let them out.

"Nic he was still your father. Not a good one but your father." Jack says gently. Nic stops pacing and twitches. I see a few looks pass over his face before he goes into a calm stance. This really can't be good.

"I'm s'posed to care?" he asks. I go to say somethin but he holds up his hand. "Nah, really, am I supposed to care? I'm ecstatic the fuckers gone. Wont have to deal with him anymore. Maybe I can actually, I don't know, live in peace." he says. He shakes his head with a empty chuckle. "Ya know, I really don't feel like tellin ya who did it. Why? Cus you'll arrest em, and they'll spend their life behind bars for something they should be rewarded for." he says.

"You don't mean that." jack tries.

"YES THE FUCK I DO!" Nic bellows.

"Nic!" I scold. He turns to me.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." he says. My eyebrows furrow.

"Is this your way of letting everything out? Because if it is, I'd like to know now." I demand. He laughs, actually amused.

"Dude! Can't a man be happy no more? Damn, you people really need a break." he says.

"You're not a man yet. You're still a kid. A kid who's dealing with a lot. Nic just...just let me help you. Please?" I beg a little. He shakes his head.

"Only thing I'm dealin with is the fact I haven't thrown a party yet." he replies. I can see his jaw clinching.

"Ni-" he stops me.

"Nah Kendall. I'm bein serious." he says.

"Dominic..." he cuts in again.

"No Kendall!" he yells.

"Dominic!" I yell back finally standing. He moves a back from me a little, as if he's afraid. I move slightly closer to him and he stands tall this time.

"Kendall, look, I'm sorry if this isn't what ya expected." he stops. "But...ya know what, this was a mistake. I didn't see who shot him." he says. I snort.

"You're a horrible liar." I say. He glares at me but it doesn't scare me much. Although it is the first time he's shot me a look other than trust.

"Whatever." he growls. I walk closer to him.

"Nic whatever you're feelin it's alright." I say. He shakes his head with a dry chuckle.

"I'm feeling fantastic!" he says cheerily. I move closer to him.

"You do-" he stops me yet again. We're are so having a talk about this cutting in thing.

"I'm happy!" he yells. I shake my head.

"Nic she's right. yo-" he cuts jack off.

"I. AM. HAPPY!" nic says but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself. I shake my head.

"No. No you aren't. I can tell..." I trail off to see if he's going to respond. "It's your eyes. They give it away. You're not happy, you're not o-"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes the fuck I am!"

"No the fuck you're not!" it's the first time I remember cursing around him but I'm sure I've slipped before. "And it's alright Nic! You don't have to be strong, you don't have to be happy, hell you don't have to be sad! Just don't lie about what you do feel." I say moving closer. His breathing is ragged while he tries to stare me down. I take in his face. He looks bad. Older than he is. About 17. He has bags under his eyes as if he's been without sleep for days. His skin is so pale he looks sick but the look in his eye is what gets me. He looks confused, hurt, angry, confident...lonely. He looks down then back at me. Eyes hardened then they flash. Through all those emotions again before he takes a deep breath.

"I- I don't know what I feel." he whispers. "Neither of em were the best parents, not like Jack or even Erica, but they were my parents ya know? Mommy and daddy." he says with a crack in his voice. "They...at first I didn't know him. But when I did meet him, he was a cool guy. But then...then I got slapped and cried and I made him ashamed. Cus I wasn't a big boy and I cried when I wasn't s'posed to." he says holding back his own tears now. I step closer to him laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Well it is alright to cry. You've done it before." I say and regret it.

"I know I've been weak! Do you really need to remind me?" he asks jerking away. I let my hand drop to my side.

"Nic, crying doesn't make you weak." jackson tries. "I cry." he says but it doesn't do anything. "Reggie cries." good move jack. Nic really looks up to Reggie. He's like a hero to him. That male figure that he can relate to yet respect.

"Yeah right." nic scoffs. Jack shrugs.

"I can call him if you want. He'll talk to you." jack says.

"I don't need him to talk to me." nic says.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Cus, nothin is wrong." he says simply. I shake my head.

"Jack go get Reggie." I say.

"Alright." he replies.

"You're just wastin your time." nic says to jack's retreating form. I turn and stare directly in his eyes.

"Sit down." I say. He scoffs.

"I'm s'posed to listen to you?" he asks walking towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk away while I'm talking to you. Sit." I command in a tight voice.

"I'm not a dog." he says.

"Sit down!" I yell. He sighs but turns to sit anyway. "Feet off the furniture." he removes his feet he had just propped up. I sit down in front of him on the small table in here in the lounge. I stare at him for a few seconds. Before sighing and speaking in a calmer voice. "Nic, just...talk to Reggie. If not for you do it for me? Please?" I ask. He sighs and nods still not making eye contact. "I'm gonna go get you a juice or something." I say patting his leg. I make my way out and I'm greeted by anxious faces. "He's gonna talk to Reggie." I say. Greenlee offers me a small smile before hugging me quickly. I savor the feeling of that moment but snap back to reality when the elevator doors open. That was quick. Reggie sees my look and flashes a smile.

"I was already on my way here." he says. He moves toward the lounge but turns back to me. "C'mon." he says. I walk in behind him and see Nic leaning with his feet up on the table. Again.

"Dominic..." I warn. He moves his feet and looks at Reggie.

"Sup?" he says. Reggie stands and looks at him for a moment.

"What's goin on?" he asks. Nic shrugs.

"Some reason Kendall thinks I need to talk to somebody. I don't." he says bluntly. Reggie nods.

"So you mean to tell me that you're cool with bein an orphan? Both ya parents dead, don't got nowhere to go. You're the only one who saw Michael get shot and you're bein blamed for ya mom's murder. Damn, that's a lot to be cool with." Reggie says with a long whistle. See, this is why we need him. He's blunt and he'll tell you like it is. Also, he'll set you straight when you need it.

"Look Reggie, I'ma tell ya like I told them, I'm. Fine. Happy even." he says.

"What you happy bout? Could be on your way to 25 to life. Don't seem like a reason to throw a party to me." Reggie says. Nic chuckles.

"Yeah that could ruin the mood but, my worst enemy is dead. I can't help but be happy!" nic says a little too happily.

"But here's another problem. That worst enemy of yours was also ya pops, and I can see that you aint happy." Reggie says to him. He's going to pull something outta nic if he has to be here all day.

"Well ya must be seein things cus I feel good." nic says getting up. "Loved the chat. Feel better. Gotta go, Erica's waiting." he says.

"Sit down boy, I aint done talkin to ya yet." Reggie says grabbing Nic's shirt and pulling him down. "Jack said you don't wanna cry." Reggie starts. Nic shrugs.

"It's for weak people. Men don't cry." he replies.

"You aint a man."

"I'm getting there."

"So what? You just gonna go the rest of ya life not cryin, pretendin that when a crisis hits everything is alright. You cried just fine before." Reggie points out.

"I know that. I was weak but I'm doin a helluva lot better now."

"No Nic, you aint. You're doin worse. Let ya family help ya through this, yell, scream, punch a wall! Don't matter how but ya gotta let it out. It'll just build up if ya don't." Reggie says gently.

"All I got is a sister and she got enough on her plate right now." nic says.

"You got more than just a sister and ya know it." Reggie says seeming offended. Well I am too.

"Look you guys are cool, but ya aint family. Sorry." he says. Reggie scoffs.

"We're ya family whether you acknowledge it or not. We know ya feel the same way so why don't ya just admit it?" Reggie persists.

"I need to get going. I have homework." nic says standing. Reggie hardens his features.

"Aite so you wanna be a man? Fine then." Reggie says pushing Nic in the chest. I want to stop him, but I have a really strong feeling nic needs this. Reggie knows how much to push, I trust him.

"What are you doin?" Nic asks stepping back a little.

"Well ya wanna be a man, we aint family, so lets duke it out." Reggie says.

"I'm not gonna fight you for no reason." nic says stepping around Reggie.

"Scared?" Reggie asks. Nic turns back to him.

"I'm not scared of nothin." nic lies. Reggie scoffs at him.

"That's right. I forgot, you're 'emotionless boy'." Reggie mocks. I can see Nic start to get angry.

"Whatever." nic says turning away.

"That's right. Runaway like the scared little boy you are." Reggie continues to taunt him. "Scared to feel somethin, scared to fight, you really aren't a man." Reggie just lays it on.

"Men deal and move on." nic says.

"No, they let their families help em."

"You're not my fucking family!"

"Watch your language." I say.

"Fuck you." he spits back at me. I look at him shocked.

"Sit down." Reggie says to him. He stands there. "Can't hear? I said sit." Reggie says again.

"I'm not a dog." nic growls out.

"Quit actin like a bitch." Reggie says coolly.

"Ya know what, I'm not gonna stay here and take this." nic says turnin away.

"Keep goin in the direction you're goin, you're gonna be just like him." Reggie says. This stops nic right in his step. He lowers his foot but still doesn't face us. He just stands there, back tense. "You're dad messed with your head. Lied to ya." Reggie says.

"I embarrassed him." Nic whispers after a few minutes.

"He embarrassed his self. Don't believe that." Reggie says to him.

"He said I'm not s'posed to cry." nic adds.

"I say you can."

"I don't think I want to." nic says but I can hear the tears in his eyes.

"Do what'll make you feel better." Reggie says walking behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I shouldn't'a said that." he says.

"That what make you feel better?" Reggie asks.

"A little. I'm also sorry for what I said. A-about you guys n-not bein my fa-" he breaks off into sobs. I rush to him and pull him to me. Reggie hugs him on his other side.

"It's alright sweetie. You just let it all out." I say.

"That's right little man. We got you're back...even men gotta cry sometime." Reggie says. This usually non-crier is almost crying. I guess he feels comfortable since nic and I are both crying. We hold him and rock him until he falls asleep. Reggie long stopped crying and I cried up until I checked nic. He's fast asleep, hugging my shirt for dear life. Reggie smooths a little of his hair back and sighs standing up.

"I don't like him cryin." he says. I nod in understanding. "Makes somethin else in me hurt." he says. I nod.

"Breaks my heart." I say. I look up at Reggie who nods in understanding.

"Guess it comes with bein an...cousin? Uncle?" he asks.

"And a mother." I say.


	14. My Dad's Killer

bianca's comin back and i'm really happy about that. and she's bringing a new girlfriend with her, this Reese chick. i dunno, i mean Tamara Braun is beautiful and talented but i'm still not sure. and this tornado that's comin should hurry up. hey, here's a question, who do you want mother nature to take out and why? leave your answers in your reviews!

* * *

Nic pov.

My head hurts like hell. I don't wanna get up but I know I need to go though. Kendall's gone outside to tell the girls I'm alright but I'm sittin here. Reggie left a while ago too. I sigh and sit up slowly. I can't believe I broke down like a little punk! That's just...who the hell am I kiddin? I feel so much better now that some of that's outta my system. Bad part is? I feel like I got more left. But I'll worry about that later. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head in my hands on them. I sigh.

"Hey ken- are you alright?" I hear. I look up and see a blond girl I've never seen before.

"Who are you?" I ask ignoring her question.

"I'm B-" she's cut off by Bianca.

"Hey Babe, Kendall went to the store really quick." she says. "Oh! Babe, this is Nic. Nic, this is a friend of mine, Babe Chandler." she introduces us. Chandler.

"Oh...hi." I reply dully. She offers me a small smile and wave.

"Hey. And just...well now I've forgotten what I was lookin for Kendall for. I'll see you later I guess Bianca. It was nice meetin you Nic." she says walkin out. I nod and rest my head down again. I feel the air change and know Bianca came closer. She rests a hand on my shoulder and I look up.

"How do ya do it?" I ask. She looks confused. "Wake up every mornin and just keep goin? I'm so worried all the time." I continue. She's somebody I can really open up too. I can open up to Kendall, Greenlee, and Maggie too but Bianca is way easier. She sighs.

"Well, I'm gonna be completely honest. It's not easy. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to..to wake up and keep goin." she says. I nod digestin it. We fall into a comfortable silence but I break it minutes later.

"Ever felt like...like all this aint worth it? Like you could just sit in the tub one night and give up? Forget about everything and just..." I stop not really knowin how to tell her what I'm thinkin. "Like ya wanna die?" I ask. I look at her pleadin with my eyes for her not to think I'm some kinda pussy who gives up at the first sign of trouble.

"Me personally? I can't say that I have. I've... I've wanted to give up on feeling before. It hurts so much sometimes but... I know that in the end I'll just come out stronger than before." she answers. I nod. She doesn't push for anything.

"I have. I've wanted to say, to hell with everything and go play in my dad's gun cabinet." I whisper.

"What stopped you?" she asks. I sit silently tryina figure out if I really feel like tellin her.

"You guys." I say. I glance at her and she looks confused.

"How?" she asks. I take a deep breath.

"Well, you guys are like...you're important to me. I'm startin to get a feelin of what I've been missin. You guys are like my family and I know that if I did die, it'd hurt you guys a lot. I don't want you guys to hurt." I say. She nods.

"We want you to stay around Nic. You're right, we'd be crushed if we lost you, in anyway." she replies. I nod and sigh.

"Kendall comin back soon?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. I really wanna talk to her.

"She should be back in a few minutes." she says. She wraps an arm around my shoulder and squeezes. "If you ever feel like that again, you can talk to one of us. No matter what time it is." she says. I nod. She gets up and walks out and a few minutes later Kendall comes in. She sits down beside me just like Bianca had done before.

"So I'm willin to tell who killed him." I say. I see her nod out the corner of my eye.

"Alright." she says.

"I want you to be there." I put out there. She turns to me with a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah and..." I trail off when she smiles softly.

"I just want you to know I'm proud of you." she says. I frown confused.

"For what? I haven't done nothin." I reply. She shrugs.

"You're trying." she says. I nod. "So you wanna tell me anything?" she asks. I sit there a few moments contemplatin this. I could just say no and keep everythin bottled up.

"We were like a typical family. Or so I thought." I start. She just wraps her arm around me and I lean on her shoulder. "We had our good moments. Mom would be really nice to me sometimes...but then I'd do somethin stupid and she'd fly off the handle." I swallow hard. "I'm pretty sure I'd prefer the life Greenlee had." I say with a small chuckle which she shares with me.

"I'm sure a lot of people would." she says. I nod.

"Then when he came into the picture, things got way worse. She had money now and...and she could do whatever she wanted. She and my sister were never home. I met our neighbor, Big Mama, when I was around five? Six? Anyway, she was like the neighborhood mom or grandma. She took care of me most of the time. Made sure I bathed, ate, all that stuff. She was a good lady. But she lost her husband a few years later and then she got sick." I say. I miss that lady. "She was moved to a home and I wasn't allowed to go see her cus mom wanted me home a lot." I say. I stop there cus I'm not sure if I wanna get all into that.

"You ever run away?" she asks. I nod.

"Four times." I say. She gives me a kiss on the top of my head but doesn't say anything for a short while.

"Would you maybe like to go see Big Mama one day?" she asks. I sit up and look at her with a surprised look.

"Really?" I ask my mood changin drastically.

"Yeah. She's an important person from your past." she says. I nod happily and hug her.

"Yeah! That'd be...god, that'd be great." I say with a bright smile. She returns it. "I'm really sorry." I say after calmin down. She nods.

"I know. You're still a kid and you...you have to deal with so much." she says. "It's not fair." she adds. "I wish I could help you better." she says quietly. I lay a hand on her shoulder and shrug.

"Nothin else ya can really do. You're bein here, keepin me sane in a weird Kendall sorta way and...that's enough." I say. "Plus ya love me." I say. She nods.

"Yeah. You're a member of my family now." she says. I smile a little.

"Speakin of family," I pause. "Are you gonna adopt me or whatever?" I ask. She smiles.

"Definitely. Wouldn't want you stuck with Lena as a parental figure." she says. I smile then I remember.

"I need to get to the station." I say without emotion. She wordlessly gets up and offers me a hand. She just nods when I'm up on my feet and silently walk out behind her. Greenlee looks up from her paperwork and Kendall looks at me. I shrug and motion for Greenlee to come on which she does.

"C'mon Binks, we'll give ya a ride home." Kendall say. Bianca silently does and we all enter the elevator. We're quiet when we drop off Bianca too. After Bianca's inside the building and calls to let us know she's in the house, apparently Greenlee can't take the silence.

"Alright, so what's up with you two?" she asks turnin to look at Kendall dead on and me from the corner of her eye.

"We're on our way to the police station." I reply. "Wh-" Kendall cuts me off obviously knowin what I'm bout to ask.

"She left with Reggie. I told her you'd call later." she says. I nod. Guess Erica was a little worried.

"Why are we goin to the police station?" Greenlee asks. Kendall doesn't say anythin at first.

"Nic needs to be there." she replies simply. Greenlee gives me a worried look but turns in her seat to look out the window. When we get here to the station, we all sit here for a minute. Greenlee to give me and Kendall time, Kendall cus she said she'd be there, yeah I know she meant it as in a general statement, and me cus I'm bout to do somethin that needs to be done. I'm gonna tell who killed my dad. And I think it might help me feel better. I just hope I don't have nightmares now that all this stuff has been brought to my fresh mind. Silently I open my door and stand here in one spot. Kendall doesn't open her door until I start to walk and I hear hers and Greenlee's door shut. The police station is buzzin I guess you could say, when we enter. Cops runnin here, there, every friggin, where. Kendall rests a calmin hand on my shoulder. I'm scared as hell. Last time I was in here, I was bein booked or whatever you call that process before they sent me to that place. I straighten up and walk confidently, passin by jack on my way deeper in. I can tell Greenlee's hangin back by him and that's cool. She doesn't know what's goin on so she's not sure if I want her around. I really wouldn't mind but right now it's me and Kendall. I approach what I've heard is the police chief or somebody equally as important desk. Derek Frye. He looks up at Kendall then to me.

"Ms. Hart, how can I help you?" he asks all business. I take a deep breath.

"I know who killed Michael Cambias." I say. He stops twirling his pen and leans forward.

"You do? How long have you known?" he asks.

"Since it happened but... I forgot about it." I reply honestly. He looks at me incredulously for a second.

"You forgot you witnessed a murder?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, know it sounds stupid and unbelievable but it's true." I reply.

"Sounds pretty far fetched to me."

"Do ya wanna know who did it or not?" I ask. He frowns. Yeah, no respect for authority yada yada, heard it all before. I just don't wanna beat around the bush.

"Of course." he replies.

"Lena Kundera." I say. I hear Kendall gasp but I don't say anything. I just stare at mr. Frye who stares back.

"You know that this is a serious accusation.." I cut him off.

"I should know, I'm accused of killin my mom from here so...yeah, I know it's messed up." I say. I know how it feels to be accused of somethin like that.

"So if you're wrong, it could caus-"

"Look, I'm sure it was her. I was there in the courtroom when it happened and I guess with all the crap goin on with my family I blocked out the fact that I was right there lookin in his eyes when my father was shot!" I reply. He straightens his face and nods.

"Are you willing to testify?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say. He nods.

"I'll have her brought in for questioning." I don't say nothin else cus I know it's all he can do right now. But I'm not gonna let this lady get away with murderin my dad. Even if I did want him dead at times.

* * *


	15. A Good Day

I know you guys are probably tired of hearing my author's rants but hey, it's me. This whole jesse/angie/i got a twenty some odd year old secret thing better be good with all the anticipation. I'm sure I've said it before, but I really wish this tornado would take out Annie and Ryan. I don't like them so look for Rannie bashing in this fic sometime soon. Rumors about Binks being pregnant...guess we wont know until like, next week or something. They've messed up the Kenlee I grew to love! Greenlee was a bitch! She was like a mini Erica/Demonic offspring in human form and that's why I loved her! If RB resigns in January, I hope they bring the bitch back. And keep her away from Ryan. Come on writers, give us those bitches we loved back! Whose with me?! And now on to the chapter... oh! and again, you wanna see my opening credits for this? lemme know...

* * *

Kendall pov.

Things are so confusing right now. Lena killed Michael Well I guess it is not that confusing. But it's hard. I'm not enjoying all this at all.

"Kendall!" I hear. I walk into his room and lean against the door frame. He looks up from the bed.

"Yeah buddy?" I ask. He sighs and leans against his headboard.

"Can I stay home today?" he asks. This catches me off guard cus he never wants to stay home from school.

"Sure." I say. His eyebrows furrow.

"That's it? It's that easy?" he asks. I walk in and sit on the bed.

"Yeah." I say. "Nic, you're goin through a tough time. I understand that you need a little time for you." I say. He smiles softly at me and sits all the way back. I get up and pat his leg. "Where ya goin?!" he asks sounding a little frantic. I sit down with a confused look.

"To call your school and let them know you're taking today and tomorrow off." I say. He closes his eyes and lets out a big breath. "What's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, he just sits there with his head down. "Nic?" I try again. I notice his shoulders shake and so I crawl in beside him and wrap my arms around him. "Oh...shh...its alright honey. Just let it out." I say rocking hm back and forth. He calms slightly and looks at me embarrassed.

"Sorry Kendall." he mutters. I shake my head and smile.

"Don't be." I say.

"Really, I dunno whe-" he's cut off by the sound of Greenlee and Bianca coming inside.

"We come bearing gifts." Bianca says. Greenlee smiles goofily with a cookie in her hand.

"Gifts of the chocolate chip cookie variety." she says with a little chocolate on her cheek. Bianca rolls her eyes at Greenlee.

"Chocolate chips?" Nic asks perking up.

"No.." I start. "No cookies until you eat some real fo-" but it's too late. He's already stuffing it into his face. "-od." I finish weakly.

"Ohh, homemade." he gushes. I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Yep. And I had a little assistant." Bianca says.

"You know Maggie gets offended when you call her short." I reply.

"Yeah!..." pause followed by panting. "I really do." Maggie says holding a large quantities of bags.

"What?..." I trail off. Greenlee's eyes light up like a kid in the candy store.

"Oh!" she says. "Nic's birthday recently passed..." she trails off while silence overtakes the room before re brightening. "...and we didn't get him anything. So..." she pauses.

"They dragged me to the mall..." Maggie inputs.

"We decided to go on a shopping trip." Bianca ignores Maggie to add.

"And we know he's grounded but..." Maggie adds.

"Be bought him a Xbox and a few games. And a new tv." Greenlee says.

"And some shoes, and clothes...oh! And an i pod." Bianca adds.

"And a new laptop, some pc games, a-" I cut Maggie off.

"Alright!" I say. I can't help but chuckle. "You're right, he is grounded." I say shooting him a look. "But... I'll make an exception." I pause. "I'm letting you off this time. But next time you run away..." I trail off.

"Dude, you fu- flippin rock!" he exclaims running behind Maggie and Bianca who race out like young children themselves. I turn to Greenlee with a soft smile which she returns.

"Thank you." I whisper. She frowns in confusion. "For putting a smile on his face. It means so much to me." I tell her. She smiles fondly.

"Well I'm glad. Seems like I killed two birds with one stone." she says.

"Huh?" I ask. She leans against the wall close to her facing me.

"I made the two people I care about the most smile with one gesture." she says.

"You can make me smile by showing up." I say before I can stop myself. She smiles in confusion.

"Really? I can?" she asks. I look away sorta and clear my throat.

"Um yeah." I say. I look back to her face and she smiles brightly.

"Well why don't we go see what our boy is up too." she says reaching out for my hand. I smile. Our boy? I like that sound. I take her hand, gladly, and we make our way to the living room where Bianca and Nic are playing some kind of game. Greenlee flops down pulling me beside her and resting her head on my shoulder, our hands still together. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing.

Greenlee pov.

While we were shopping, Bianca and I had a chance to talk. And she's under the false impression that Kendall feels something for me. Well, I think it's false. That would be too good to be true. So right now I'll just be her somewhat affectionate best friend for now. Until she's tired of it. And what was I thinking earlier?! Our boy?! He's my brother. Not my son. Not _our _son. I wish he were but, he's not.

"Look out Binks!" I exclaim. She barely dodges the baseball bat Nic's little man thingy is aiming at her man thingy. I think they're playing some kind of street brawling game.

"Hey Kendall, you're gonna be at the game Saturday, right?" Nic asks glancing back.

"You are dead." we hear. We all look at the screen and see Nic is out.

"Crap." he mutters handing his controller to Maggie.

"Of course. What time is it?" she asks.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"You wanna?" he asks. He continues after receiving a nod from me. "Sure. It starts at 2 pm, it's in Port Charles." he says. I nod and take out my pocket planner and saving it.

"Well, I'll make sure I'm there." Kendall says. "Maybe we can ride together?" she offers me. I smile.

"I'd like that." I say. I get sort of lost staring at her face, she's so beautiful. When I snap back and realize what I'm doing, I just know I'm blushing I look at Nic. He's wearing a knowing smile on his face and look back at Kendall whose staring at the tv. Slightly pink. Damn, can she be anymore adorable?

Nic pov.

Oh they are so into each other. And I am... well I dunno what I am. Am I bad person cus I'm not sad right now? Is this normal? Should I feel this happy? Don't really care cus today, my family is having a good day.

* * *


	16. A Bad Night

Alright everybody before I even think of starting this chapter I just wanna say, Rest In Peace Mrs. Eileen Herlie. For those who don't know, she played the wonderful Mrs. Myrtle Fargate and she will be deeply missed. My prayers go out to her family. I was thinking of using her character in this fic but I'm not sure. You guys, give me your opinions and on to the chapter.

* * *

Nic pov.

The Sun, it's evil.

"Nic!" The mother, it's Evil. "Nic!" I groan and turn over in my bed. Why is she yelling at... six thirty three am?

"Yeah?" I groan into the pillow. I hear my bedroom door open and the sound of Kendall's feet.

"Nic, sweetie get up." she says. I groan again.

"Why? You said I didn't have to go to school today..." I whine flippin my body over. I look up at her and know something is wrong.

"You don't." she says with tears wellin up in her eyes. I sit up confused.

"Kendall?" I try. She just smiles at me.

"There are some people here right now. Nic, I need you to go with them. Just for now. I swe-" no.

"What? Kendall you're not... you're not..." I feel the tears start to well up.

"Just until I can get a lawyer and get you all adopted. I swear. Not a second longer." I shake my head when she says this. This aint happenin.

"Nuh uh. I-- I'm not goin with them." I say firmly. I feel the tears fallin but I'm tired of tryina hold em in. "I can't go with them Kendall." I say. She nods.

"I know you don't want to. But if you fight them, they might not let you come back at all." she says. I raise off the bed quickly and shake my head.

"I'm not goin to one of those places. Too many bad memories. Kendall, just... can't they take me to Greenlee's?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I wish they could. You have a choice; you can be put in a group home or with a temporary foster family, or you can stay with Lena." she tries to put gently but I'm not hearin this shit! Can you blame me?

"Neither! Why can't I stay here in my room?! In my home?!" I ask. "You said it was my home so why the fuck do I gotta leave it?!" I ask chest heaving. She's cryin now but I've stopped.

"Nic! You just have to d-"

"Mr. Cambias, you're gonna have to come with us." some body from social services says. I shake my head.

"No. I'm not leavin. Get outta my room." I say. He just sighs and turns to his friend.

"Look kid, why dontcha just come with us peacefully, and we'll make sure you're put somewhere close to ms. Hart here." the lady says. I shake my head.

"But I just got home..." I start but my voice cracks and I trail off.

"You can stay with Lena while we're getting things processed on this end." Kendall says. But still... this is a place I feel safe! Wouldn't you be pissed too?!

"Or I can stay right here." I try.

"Nathaniel ju-"

"My name is Nic." I say. He doesn't miss a beat though.

"Just follow us out to the car. We'll place you with a nice family within two blocks of this address." he says. I relax a little. Two blocks? I think I can handle it.

"Can I visit Kendall and everybody?" I ask. His face changes.

"I'm sorry. You can't." he says.

"Why the hell not?!" I ask loudly.

"Son, there are things you don't under-" I cut the lady off.

"Then explain em!" I'm getting louder and louder.

"Nic...just go with them." Kendall says. I look at her in disbelief.

"Y-you can't be serious. I'm not leaving!" she clinches her jaw.

"Dominic, go with them." she says sternly. I see the guy move out the corner of my eye. He's sorta big. I'd say about 6'1, 190 roughly and it's muscle. I back away.

"C'mon." I'm not leavin this room. He comes forward and I lash out and hit him in the eye.

"Crap!" he says makin a grab for me. I swing again with a left hook and catch his jaw. He looks mad. "I don't wanna hurt you little boy." he says. I stand tall.

"Nic! Just stop!" Kendall tries. I hear a crash and I know what it was.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?" a cop asks a cryin Kendall.

"I didn't hit her." I say. He looks to Kendall who nods and points to the dude.

"We're trying to remove him. Judges orders." the lady says. There are three cops in here now.

"Son, I'm gonna have ta ask ya to come with us." a cop says. I shake my head.

"Nah." I say simply. The main cop looks pissed.

"We're going to ask you once more before we use force. Will you follow us please?" he asks. I shrug.

"Will you kiss my ass please?" I retort. He comes for me and I'm ready. Unfortunately they're pretty fast and have me pinned down. "Get off me!"

"Don't hurt him!" Kendall cries. "Nic, I'm going to have this whole thing settled soon then we're gonna talk." she says. I start to squirm. This isn't really happening.

"Kendall? I- I don't wanna go." I try. She just nods. I'm fightin harder to get loose but they won't let up. The put handcuffs on my wrists and around my ankles. That hurts like hell. They lift me and start draggin but I'm still fightin. "Kendall! I don't wanna go! Don't make me go! I'm... I'm sorry. For what he did I'm sorry! Just ple- mom! Don't make me go! Mom! I do- mom!" I can't even get a full sentence out with all the damn cryin I'm doin. They put me in the car and shut the door quickly. Kendall just stands in the doorway lookin heartbroken.

Kendall pov.

"Mom!" I hear. I jump out of my bed and rush to Nic's room.

"Nic, Nic sweetie wake up." I say flicking on the light.

"Mom, I'm sorry... I swear... I didn't... mo-ken- mom!" he exclaims. I lean over the bed and shake him awake and move away quickly. I've learned that while he is harmless, when he's like this it's best to stay outta his way. He opens his eyes but I'm sad to admit he looks crazy. Like a caged animal. He hops off the bed.

"No." he says looking me in the eye. I frown.

"What's going on?" I hear. I look up and see a sleepy looking Greenlee. We were sharing a bed but I guess it took longer for it to register with her.

"I'm... I'm not leavin. I don't want to leave." Nic says with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't want you to leave either. You aren't leaving." I say moving closer to him. His eyes widen and he takes a step back so I stop. "Nic, what's going on?" I ask.

"I'm sorry... for what he did. I'm sorry but please don't make me leave cus of it. Please mom, I don't wanna leave. I just got home." he pleads.

"You're not leaving Nic. I swear to you. We're not gonna make you leave for something somebody else did." greenlee says to him. I snap out of this because... I'm wondering exactly what's going on in his mind that has him so afraid.

"Of course we aren't. Come here." I say. He looks at my outstretched arms like he's unsure. I motion for him to come closer and wrap him in a hug. "You're not leaving this house until you're ready. Under no circumstances." I whisper into his hair. He nods.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." he trails off holding on to me tightly.

"Shh.. you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all." I say.

"Mom I'm scared." he whispers after a few minutes.

"Don't be. Greenlee and I are here." I say. Greenlee steps forward and I pull her into this. She relaxes into the embrace and reassures him quietly. After a few minutes I feel a shift in his posture and ease him over to the bed. I tuck him in and crawl into one side while Greenlee goes to the other. I stare down at his innocent yet tired looking face.

"He called me mom." I whisper. That's brought up a whole barrel of feelings that I welcome.

"That's who you are to him." she whispers. I look up at her. I offer her a smile.

"He loves us. More than I think we realize." I say. "We're family. All of us." I say. She reaches over and wraps her fingers around mine. I look back up to meet her eyes.

"Yes. Yes we are." she says quietly. I swallow hard. Alright Kendall, don't go jumping across Nic to make out with his sister. That would totally freak her out. I look back down at nic and then back to her.

"I need to ask you something..." I start. This has been on my mind for a while.


	17. Another Nightmare, Different Person

So i've been thinkin lately about some new potential fics...it's up to you guys. i'm thinkin a Greenlee/annie fic...dunno why but that couple's grown on me outta nowhere. and another is an AU, where bianca and Greenlee aren't cousins. AU now...keep that in mind. cus i've read one au where they weren't cousins and ended up a couple and i loved it...the beauty of AU. What you guys think? lemme know...

* * *

Greenlee pov.

What could she possibly have to ask me? Unless it's to leave her the hell alone, I can't think of what it is.

"Sure." I say feeling a little unsure. She glances down at Nic's face then back to me.

"How are you dealing with this? Really?" she asks. I think about pretending I don't know what she's talking about but I rethink it. Finally I just sigh.

"It's not easy. Not in the least bit but... a part of me knows that this is right." I say. She nods.

"Is there any doubt?" she asks. I don't hesitate.

"None. None at all. I mean... just look at him. If we aren't related then we should be." I say smiling at nic. There really isn't any doubt in my mind he's my brother. "Why do you ask?" I ask her. She looks down like she's scared. So I reach over and grab her hand.

"Because I was thinking..." she trails off.

"What? Kendall you can tell me anything." I remind her.

"I was thinking it might be easier for you to adopt him. You're his closest blood relative so there really wouldn't be as much time or hardly any trouble. And... uh..." she stops for a minute and swallows hard. "We... we could all live together. A nice three bedroom condo. O-or maybe an apartment." she says. I wish it were a two bedroom instead but three will have to work.

"You think? Like... you think that'd really work?" I ask. Because I have no problem adopting him.

"Well yeah." she says. I look down at Nic. "But I also think that if you're even considering this, we should talk with Nic about it first. He should have a say in this." she adds. I smile up at her. I have a very very strong feeling he's going to want Kendall to adopt him. Not that I mind. As long as I'm a part of his life, I feel like that's enough.

"We'll talk to him about it tomorrow. For now, we sleep." I say getting up but stop when I notice she's not moving.

"I think one...o-or both of us, should stay here." she says brushing some hair out of his face. I think it over. I do think he needs us right now. And this is a rare chance to share a bed for a peaceful sleep with my two favorite people in the world...

"Both of us it is." I say getting back in and reaching for her hand. I bring it to rest on my hip, hoping it doesn't make her uncomfortable while I settle in closer to Nic. He just turns over laying his head on my arm but not waking. I kiss his forehead and fall asleep, but not before I feel Kendall's hand brush some hair out of my face.

_Kendall's nightmare pov._

_ Ugh. I really don't feel like getting out of bed today. I sigh and tighten my grip around the body pressed to mine. And let go quickly when I realize this might make him uncomfortable. But when I hear the protesting grunt I realize it isn't Nic. My eyes snap open just in time to see Greenlee turn over in her sleep, pout on her face, and fling an arm over my midsection. I try to calm my breathing then I look around the room. Nic. Where is he? I sit up quickly causing Greenlee to wake as well._

"_What?" she asks quickly._

"_Where's Nic?!" I ask feeling almost frantic. I get up to quickly check the bathroom and he's not there. So I run to the living room and nothing. Finally, while I'm about to run out of the apartment, I hear his voice._

"_What's the rush?" he asks. I look over to see him eating dry cereal. From the box. _

"_Oh god Nic..." I sigh in relief. He frowns._

"_Yeah? Oh look, I know you said no eating out of the box, but I already got yours and Greenlee's breakfast made." he says hopping up on the kitchen counter. I shake my head and go and pull him down. "Sorry." he mutters. I just hug him tightly to me. "Mo- mom. I can't breath. Or chew." his muffled voice says. I let him go and check his face. It changes quickly. "Sorry Kendall. I me-" I stop him._

"_It's ok. Really. It's fine. It's just...well we woke up a-" I'm cut off by Greenlee._

"_When I pulled my brain together I was scared half to death you weren't there!" she says a little loudly coming into the kitchen._

"_Sorry guys. But I got hungry. I mean it is... twelve." he says. My eyes widen and_

"_Shit!" Greenlee and I say at the same time. He looks even more confused._

"_What?" he asks tilting his head to the side feasting on his fruit loops. _

"_Work." I say rushing out of the kitchen. I see Greenlee dart past me to my room I guess for her keys._

"_I'll uh...meet ya there or do you want me to come back and get you?" she asks._

"_You ca- what are you smiling at?" I ask nic whose in the doorway smiling. _

"_Nothin. Just thinkin that ya both said you'd take today, tomorrow and Sunday off to: one; get ready for my game tomorrow. Two; be at the game and so we can celebrate. And three; so the three of us can hang." he says with a shrug. I think back and I do remember saying that. I groan and lay back in my bed. "You guys get comfy. I'll get your food. But not...too comfy." he says with a shudder. I shake my head at what he's implying. I turn to Greenlee whose already made herself at home with my magazine. _

"_So, how do we prepare for a fo-"_

"_Scuse you! Get the hell out!" we hear. I frown in confusion and go to the living room. _

"_Where is my wife. I need to see Greenlee." I hear. I roll my eyes at Ryan's voice and go back to get Greenlee. _

"_Ryan needs you." I say. A look passes over her face before she sets her jaw. _

"_Lets go." she says yanking my arm. I follow behind her and we can see Nic's angry look before we even reach Ryan. "What do you want?" she asks letting me go. I stand beside Nic and notice the look of pure... I want to say hate but it seems so wrong coming from him. _

"_I have proof for you that this... isn't your brother." he says pointing to Nic who casually sits on the arm of the couch. Greenlee frowns and turns to Nic but his gaze never shifts. _

"_What are you talking about. Of course he is." Greenlee defends. Ryan shakes his head._

"_No he isn't. And I can prove it. Just like, your mother isn't dead." he says. I frown deeply. Nic doesn't say anything but his face does change. _

"_Get out." I say. He shakes his head. _

"_This whole thing... it was a set up. To make you feel sorry for him. He and Michael set it all up." Ryan says so sure of himself. _

"_Is it true Nic?" Greenlee asks never looking from Ryan. _

"_No." _

"_That's good enough for me. Good bye Ryan." Greenlee says. _

"_It's true." we hear. Our eyes turn to the front door and see Nicole standing there. I haven't seen her since she left nic. "They wanted me to be a part of it but I couldn't." this bitch is so full of shit._

"_Where's mom then?" Nic asks. Nicole glares at him._

"_AT home. Safe." she replies. _

"_You two idiots do realize with Micheal dead, this whole act would be pointless right?" Nic asks. _

"_But I'm not dead." Micheal says walking into my home. _

"_Yeah ya are." nic says pulling out a gun and pulling the trigger. Shooting Micheal directly in the head. _

"Mom wake up!" I bolt up right and see Nic staring at me with a concerned look. "That's all it took? Dang, I've been shakin ya and callin ya name for like ten minutes!" he exclaims getting up off the bed. I sit up straight looking around and notice Greenlee's not beside me.

"What time is it?" I ask yawning.

"Um...ten." he says hopping up. I sit there a few minutes trying to clear my head but he's impatient. "C'mon! Greenlee's tryina cook us breakfast!" he says and I'm up in an instant. As much as I love that small woman, she can't cook. I grab Nic's hand and he just chuckles behind me. Ya know, I think his room has too many bad memories. First he has nightmares, more than once, then I do.

"Get away...from those waffles." I say. Greenlee turns to me with a pout. Aww.

"Well...alright fine. I know, this was dangerous but... I was hungry." she whines. I nod and go over to take the waffles out of the toaster.

"Why don't you two sit down, and I'll make some homemade waffles." I say. The both brighten and hop onto stools at the kitchen island.

"Is now a good time?" I hear Greenlee ask. I just nod thinking she's talkin to me.

"What?" Nic asks. I'm busy getting everything for the batter down so I don't turn.

"Well last night, Kendall and I were talking and we did a little thinking." she pauses.

"Did it hurt?" Nic jokes. I snicker a little but not loudly.

"Anyway!" Greenlee interrupts. "We were wondering how you'd feel if I adopted you instead of Kendall." she says. This time I set my batter down and turn. He seems to think it over.

"Will I-" I cut in having a feeling what he's thinking.

"We'd get a three bedroom condo somewhere and we'd work with that." I say. He nods and thinks a little more before looking back and forth between us.

"No offense Greenlee, but I think I still want Kendall to adopt me." he says smiling softly. She just smiles and kisses his forehead.

"That's fine." she says. He nods then seems to concentrate.

"Can we all still live together in that three bedroom condo?" he asks anxiously. I look at Greenlee cus it's all up to her really.

"Sure...Ryan and I are separated right now anyway so...why not?" she throws out. I just nod my consent and go back to my batter. I get it good and mixed and into the waffle iron.

"Hey, why can't you both adopt me?" he asks out of nowhere. Thank goodness I wasn't drinking anything, I think I'd have choked.


	18. Reactions

And we have another update! Woo hoo! don't forget to review and hey, check out my other fic A Journey For Love. it's Annie/Greenlee with Ryan bashing in chapter four i think and.....so far that's the only couple. unless i get requests for a potential femslash couple.

-------------

Nic pov.

Some people would consider me evil. I mean, I know I shouldn't'a asked that question but I couldn't resist.

"Well...uh....b-because we um...Greenlee?" she stammers. I turn to greenlee who looks like a dear caught in headlights.

"Well...uh....w-we...we could." she says. "But it would take so much longer be-because we'd have to discuss it a-and...other.....stuff." Greenlee says. I turn back to Kendall.

"Is it cool with you?" I ask. Her eyes widen in a way that tells me I'm so in for it tomorrow or possibly later. Hell, I don't care.

"We-" she's cut off by the door bell. "I'll get it!" she says hurriedly. I shrug and turn to Greenlee.

"What are you doing?" she whisper yells. I shrug.

"Just seeing if two of my favorite women in the world could adopt me." I say innocently.

"No, you are trying to put Kendall and I int-" she stops when Kendall comes into the room.

"Uh Nic, you have a visitor." she says. I turn to see who it is and my face lights up.

"CC! Dude, whatcha doin here?" I ask givin her a quick hug. She smiles.

"Well, I just stopped by because coach was yelling his gray hair off yesterday when you weren't at practice so I wanted to see how you were." she says. I just shrug.

"Didn't feel good." I say. Then I frown, "Whatcha doin outta school?" I ask. She smiles.

"Before you go all 'super grand-mama' on me, there's no school for the county today." she says then she frowns. "Actually, the game tomorrow is canceled." she says. I just groan and rest my head down on the counter.

"Uh, Colby, would you like some waffles or something since Dominic isn't a very good hostess?" Kendall asks. I wave my hand off.

"There's the kitchen." I say. She, Kendall, and Greenlee all roll their eyes.

"Uh, some juice maybe?" CC asks. My mom just nods and turns to get her a cup and I sigh.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because the superintendent told coach to either suspend you or he can forget playing in the game tomorrow." she says.

"What? Why?" Kendall asks standin beside me.

"Well, Nic is involved in a murder investigation and he was afraid it would make the school, well more him, look bad. Especially with all the evidence pointing at Nic." she says. I stand up.

"Whoa whoa, hold ya pom poms up, there aint any evidence pointin at me bout nothin." I say.

"Isn't any evidence pointing to me about anything." Greenlee mutters. I frown at her. She just holds her hands up in defense. "Wrong time." she mutters again.

"Yes it is. It's all over the news." CC says with a confused smile.

"We haven't had the tv on lately beca-" I cut my mom off.

"Can we turn it on?" I ask. She looks to me.

"Nic, you know we sho-" I cut her off.

"Mom, please?" I ask. She nods and turns it on. I hop onto the couch and... "Feet off the furniture." she says. I roll my eyes and get comfortable beside Colby

_'more details on the Mary Smythe, Nathaniel Cambias case. This just in an eye witness report says they saw the young Mr. Cambias exiting Ms. Smythe's Paris home just hours before the police were called to the home. This witness also says that he and his mother had problems in the past to the point of her calling the police on him before. No previous police records have been released on Mr. Cambias but we are awaiting comment.' _I just stare at the screen for a few minutes. _'also, the police have said they are searching for Nathaniel Cambias as a person of interest in the slaying of Michael Cambias.'_ the dude adds. My mom turns and turns the tv off. I stand up and look at her and she just leans in to hug me.

"I need to go to the police." I whisper. She shakes her head and pulls back.

"No we ca-"

"I really need to do this mom. They think I killed Mary and I'm a person of interest for Micheal's murder. What else am I gonna do?" I ask. She just sighs.

"We're not going to the police yet." Greenlee says. I shake my head.

"Greenlee ya can't just aid and abed a suspected murderer. And plu-" I stop and think. The night my mom died where was I?.....around the time..... "Wait! W-we really gotta go to the police!" I say happily.

"Huh?" my mom asks.

"Because I couldn't'a killed Greenlee's mom if I had just gotten outta the hospital and I spent the entire day with Mary Smythe's daughter!" I exclaim. Kendall looks confused then everything dawns on her.

"You're right!" Greenlee says.

"C'mon you two." Kendall says. "err. Three." she corrects noticing Colby's still with us.

"Uh, I'll just head home." Colby says. I look to my mom and she gets the hint.

"If it's alright with your father, you're more than welcome to come with us. I think Nic needs a friend right now." she says. Colby just looks at her before nodding.

"If my dad knew I'm sure he'd hate it. Can I still come?" she asks. Kendall just chuckles and nods.

"Sure, come on." she says.

"Um, you two go on out, I need to talk to Kendall." Greenlee says. I nod and me and CC make our way outside. I'm shocked by what I see. A whole bunch of my classmates and teammates with picket signs. They all say 'NIC IS INNOCENT!' I just stare in awe. I look at Colby who just smiles.

"We got your back all the way." she says.

Kendall pov.

I can't think of what Greenlee could possibly want to talk to me about but I'm very willing to listen.

"I just-- i-if it's alright with you, I think we should do it." she says. "T-the adoption thing. Together. Both of us." she adds looking down. I just smile and put a finger under her chin lifting her face.

"If that's what you want. It'll be more than fine with me." I say. She smiles at me.

"I want a lot of things with you." she says and from her expression, it was before she could stop herself. "I-I meant th-" I cut her off.

"I know. Greenlee, we're best friends. Of course we want a lot of things together." I try to help defuse the situation. She smiles but.....was that smile fake?

"Yeah." she says softly. "Well, lets go." she says. I nod and we make our way outside.

"Hey, do you think we should get Nic a-" I stop when I see all the people outside protesting and blocking the reporters.

"MS. HART! MS. HART! HOW DO YOU FE-"

"COULD YOU COMMEN-"

"DO YOU FEEL MR. CA-"

"IS HE DANG-" is all I hear over all the voices.

"Come on, Nic is this way." I hear. I look down and see a girl, she's around Nic's age. With caramel skin and curly hair. She leads Greenlee and I through a string of people and behind the building we live in. She brings us across the street to another apartment. I'm kind of hesitant until I hear:

"Oh! Maybe I can get a kitten." I roll my eyes and open the door. "Hey mom." Nic says. "Greenlee." he adds finally seeing his sister. I nod and he hops up helping Colby to her feet.

"You ready?" I ask. He nods.

"This is Addison, Addy, this is my mom Kendall Hart." the girl who led us over shakes my hand. "And this is my sister Greenlee." and she turns to shake Greenlee's hand.

"Before ya call the school thankin the coach for standin up, you oughta know that it was the fellas from the team that said they wouldn't play. None of us would. Told coach straight up if he takes pee wee outta the game, then none of us are playin. He had no choice." she says with a deep northern accent, new York possibly. I nod.

"Well, I'll make sure to thank the te-pee wee?" Greenlee stops. I hold in a chuckle when Nic scowls.

"Yeah, Nic is the smallest one on the team so he's got the nickname pee wee. Or fluffy cus he's so darn adorable." Addison says. Nic just scowls even deeper.

"The name's Lightening McJeans." he mutters. I just raise an eyebrow and reach a hand out to him.

"Alright, 'McJeans', lets get this over with." I say. He just grumbles walking out the door. "Where did you come up with that anyway? McJeans? Really?" I ask on our way out. He just keeps grumbling. Greenlee, Colby and I just laugh.


	19. Plans and Danger

No, i haven't forgotten this fic guys. just slow on the updates. how are you guys liking reese so far? i don't trust her, you? and lemme know how i'm doing on this chapter and read my other fic A Journey For Love, it's got Greenlee/Annie and i'm thinking about Ryan Bashing. But Review please?

* * *

Nic pov.

I'm hungry.

"I'm hungry." I whine. Kendall rolls her eyes.

"I know. You've only said it fourteen times." she replies. "As soon as traffic clears up, we'll stop by McDonald's." she adds. I nod. "You do eat McDonald's right Colby?" she asks. Colby nods.

"Uh yeah. bu-" I stop her.

"Don't say it. You're not." I say. She just nods and sits back. I look out my window and squint. What the hell is he doin?

"CC?" I try.

"Hmm?" she asks idly. I don't reply, just keep lookin at this dude. "What?" she asks.

"Look'a this dude." I say. She leans over me.

"What's he doing?" she asks. I shrug.

"Dunno. Just standing there....." I trail off. I squint more to try an see his face or just anything. "Mom?" I try.

"Yeah?" she says.

"I'm hungry." I say again. Colby just chuckles beside me. She just sighs.

"Alright kiddo, here's what we're gonna do." she stops pulling over to another lane quickly. "We're gonna stop and eat at Bj's then we're gonna go see Derek. That sound good?" she asks. I glance back over at the dude.

"Actually, can we get it to go?" I ask quickly. She looks up in the rear view mirror at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Alright. You can come in with m-" somethin.

"Actually Kendall, I need Nic's advice on this guy on his football team and I was thinking me and him could go inside and you can Greenlee stay here?" Colby tries. Good jo-

"What boy?! I'm not givin you boy adv-"

"Shut up. Kendall?" Colby says quickly.

"Alright. Greenlee?" she turns to my sister whose been staring at her. Greenlee blinks and shakes her head.

"Oh uh...just some nachos or something." she says. I nod already knowin what Kendall wants. Colby and I make our way inside.

"That guy was way creepy back there." she says. I nod.

"Can I ask you somethin?" I ask. She nods.

"Shoot." she tells me. I take a deep breath.

"How does a kid go about getting her parents together?" I ask. She's gotta have somethin. She smiles at me. I knew it.

Kendall pov.

Something is wrong.

"What's the matter?" I ask turning to look at her. She glances at me.

"Huh? Nothing." she says. I frown.

"Liar." I say. She turns to me with a smile. That smile. Its enough to make want to kiss her right now.

"I've just been thinking about a lot." she says. I nod.

"Ryan?" I question. She chews her bottom lip and glances at me quickly.

"H-he called me earlier. When I was in the bathroom." she whispers. Great, she's going back to him.

"Oh?" I try. She nods.

"Yeah." she says.

"Well, I wish the two of you the be-" she cuts in.

"I told him it was over." she says. My head snaps around to her.

"Wh-what? Why?" I ask. There was no excitement in my voice. She shrugs, I guess she missed it.

"I just wanna.... I don't know, leave myself open for something better." she says. Nic and I are something better. We're what you need Greenlee, you just don't realize it.

"Good luck." I mutter. She glances at me like she wants to say something but Nic and Colby are getting back into the car.

"--eally wanna do that?" Colby is asking.

"Well yeah. It'll be worth it." nic says sitting down. He hands me a bag with what I assume is mine and Greenlee's food.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." Nic says.

"What about tomorrow?" Colby asks.

"Sure." Nic says eating a burger and some fries.

"Slow down." I say to him.

"Kay." he says around his food. "Ooh, waf if we goh mah hin ah hoos 'en wenh-" I go to stop him.

"Your mouth is full, words shouldn't be coming out." Greenlee says for me. Things fall silent for a few minutes then,

"Sorry." he says. Greenlee just nods and goes back to eating her nachos before reaching into my bad and getting a chicken wing. She puts it up to my mouth and I glance at her quickly. She raises and eyebrow and I bite into wing with a shrug. Hey, Greenlee Smythe is feeding me. Ya think I'm gonna give that up? Hell to the no.

Bianca pov.

Nic called me with a crazy idea.

"He wants to do what?" Maggie asks. I just shrug at his crazy thought.

"He wants to put some kinda truth syrup or something like that into Kendall and Greenlee's food and ask them questions about how they feel." I say. This boy.

"And that's where I come in?" she asks. I nod.

"He said all he needs is the name of the drug and he'll ge-" Maggie cuts me off.

"I'll just ask my cousin David. You know he loves Greenlee and yesterday he was telling me about the tension that was pouring off those two." she says.

"You think?" I ask. She nods staring at my stomach.

"Um hmm. Tell your mommy. Say, 'Auntie Kendall and Greenlee belong together.'" she says to my slightly out there belly. I just have to chuckle at her antics. "What was that?" she asks the stomach. "Well I sure can." she says.

"What?" I ask. She smiles.

"She wants food." she tells me. I shake my head.

"We are not hungry, are we baby." I ask my stomach.

"Sure we are." she says. I roll my eyes. She's not gonna give up so I sit down on the couch. "We've got salad with grilled chicken and.....some kinda French Dressing that David recommends." she says with a shrug. I go to argue but as soon as I open my mouth she shoves a little bit of salad into my face. A knock on the door interrupts my impending complaint. Maggie runs over to the door and starts bitching as soon as its open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?! You have no right t- just leave! We don't want you here!" she's yelling. I stand up and go to the door.

"Maggie, what's going on?" I ask. I turn and glare. "Oh, Lena, what do you want?" I am so not in the mood for her.

"To talk to you about danger Nathaniel is possibly in." she says. That's the only thing that could possibly get my attention.


	20. Changing Lanes

I know it's been a while, don't hurt me. I got kinda caught up in other fics but I'm getting back on track with this one. Pretty uneventful chapter if i say so myself and also, would you guys be so kind as to check out my fic, Silent Screams? its Binks centric and future BAM. anyway, later days ppl. oh and review plz?

* * *

Maggie pov.

Alright, there is only one reason she is in here. One. And that's because she says somethin could happen to Nicky. Oh he'll kill me if I call him that out loud.

"There are people that want him dead." Lena says. There are people that want you dead too...oh wait that's just me. For what she's put Bianca through I'd be more than happy to help her get dead. Bianca. That beautiful, big hearted, sometimes dense, woman who has stolen my heart. But how do I tell her? Am I ready for what it could mean? Is she ready? Can we be together? Wha-

"Stone!" I hear my name yelled and whip around to stare at Binks.

"Hmm?" I respond smartly. She nods her head toward the door and I see Nic standing there arms crossed over his chest glaring daggers at Lena. "C'mon Squirt." I say. He doesn't budge when I grab his elbow.

"Go ahead Nic." Bianca tries. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I wanna know why I'm in danger and I'm sure it'll be a damn good reason." and whack the back of his head. Where did Kendall come from. "Darn good. I meant darn good." he corrects. Heh. Poor baby.

"Now, Nic is in trouble or something?" Kendall asks. She sets her gaze on Lena and I try not to snicker at the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Yes. There are many people who want control of Cambias Industries. Since that go-"

"Whoa, pause the presses babe. I don't have control over Cambias. For one, I'm not eighteen. For two, it wasn't his company to give away, grandpa's still kickin. And for three, I would have sold it." nic interrupts.

"Well, looks like you gotta go now." I say happily. Bianca shoots me this look. Oh c'mon! She's still got feelings for this...this....ugh. I hold my hands up in surrender.

"This just in, Alexander Cambias, Senior has just given control of Cambias Industries to Ryan Lavery who has been his right hand man through so much." how unprofessional of this reporter. But convenient.

"Oh, now they can try and kill Ryan." Nic says. He sees all our faces. "Sorry." he says. He flips off the tv and picks up Bianca's salad. He stares at her for a minute before she gets annoyed.

"Wha-" and there's food in her mouth now. He just smiles triumphantly. That's my little buddy.

"Nic, what are you doing?" Kendall asks but she sounds so amused.

"Feeding the baby." Nic says innocently. Aww.

"Aww, well the baby says thank you." Bianca says. Who can resist this boy?

"You're still here?" greenlee rudely asks Lena. Lena just ducks her head and leaves.

"Bianca, I am sorry." she says one last time before leaving. I shake my head and shut the door and turn back to Binks.

"Isn't that one'a the cutest things you've ever seen?" I hear from my side. I glance at Greenlee and Kendall then follow their line of vision. Aww.

Nic pov.

I'm talkin to the baby right now.

"Heya kiddo, I'm your brother. Well...cousin. Yeah let's go with that. I know it's confusin." I start. "But maybe one day somebody will explain it to ya." I continue. I can tell Bianca's trying not to laugh but that's alright. I want the baby to know who I am when it comes out and stuff so I'm startin early. Even though some people think it's silly. "So here's how it's gonna happen. If you're a boy, I'm gonna save ya from your mom. She's a nice lady and all but she's so girly. She couldn't tell you the difference between football and baseball if she tried. She might pop a brain cell." and I'm serious. I love Binks to death but she's not a sports person. And everybody should love sports. "And if you're a girl, I'm still gonna save ya. I'll teach ya all about football, and whatever other sports you like. Oh, and no matter what they tell ya, cheer leading is not a sport. I repeat, not a sport." gotta tell the kid early so she or he, wont be confused and stuff. I know that the grown ups are talking about something around me but not what they should be. "Just between you and me?" I ask. I wait for the baby to respond, "Grown ups aren't very smart. They dance around stuff when they oughta just own up to it, y'know? But it's alright, I'm working on things on my end. When you come out, they should be a little smarter." I tell the baby. I look up and all the ladies are looking at me with raised eyebrows. "And this is my cue to go, later kiddo." I say kissing Bianca's stomach quickly before making my way towards the door. I'm sure Kenlee is ready to go. Heh, look at me already combining their names. Oh yeah, this is gonna be one interesting family once I get them together.

Kendall pov.

I couldn't help but watch the way Nic was interacting with Bianca's baby. He's really accepting. I think that even if things hadn't worked out the same way, if the baby had wanted to find any long lost siblings in the future, Nic would welcome them with open arms.

"You are the perfect son, y'know that?" I ask him. He glances at me from the passenger seat and smiles brightly.

"You're not a half bad mom either." he says. I feel my heart swell at those words. Mom. I'm a mom. I guess things are finally, and I do mean finally, setting in. "Is Greenlee gonna stay with us tonight?" he asks. I nod quickly.

"Yeah. She just wanted to clear up a few things with Ryan." I tell him. Speaking of Ryan. "How do you feel about him having control of Cambias?" he shrugs.

"I don't really care y'know." he says. I nod. "I'm not a Cambias." he adds. I smile. No, no he isn't.

A few weeks later......

Nic pov.

I'm runnin towards Maggie and Jamie's apartment. I was supposed to be there like... ten minutes ago. I know if I aint there soon, Maggie's gonna send out a search team or something. The past few weeks have been quiet. Mom and Greenlee have been getting closer and stuff. Nothin too earth shattering. I go-

"Maggs! I got an A!" I yell bursting through her door. She's sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Maggie?" I try again, all my excitement leaving. I sit beside her and put a hand on her shoulder and she looks up quickly. My eyes dart to her face and I feel hate well inside me. "He hit you?" I ask softly. Her hand flies around her eye and shakes her head quickly.

"N-no. I was clea-" I cut her off.

"Bullshit Maggie! I know a bruise when I see one! I've had enough of them!" I yell. I stand up and look around the apartment and notice his jacket is gone. "I wanna go home." I say. She nods and stands slowly.

"Don't tell anybody. Please Nic, I can handle this." she tries. I can see the guilt in her eyes so I nod.

"I wont tell anybody. But I'm gonna get even." I say. She just sighs and leads me out. When we pull up outside our new condo I hop out. "See ya tomorrow afternoon Maggs." I say. She nods and drives off. I rush up the stairs and bang the front door open. "Sonuvabitch." I mutter.

"Hello." I hear. I look up and see Ryan talking with Greenlee. My eyes narrow when I see Jonathan close by.

"We can help save Fusion." Jonathan says. Then my idea comes. I know exactly how I'm gonna get this bitch back.

"With what money?" I ask. With my grandpa dead, I contest this in court and get control over Cambias. No more easy living for Jon boy. He'll have to get a job, and all that stuff. I'll think of something more when I get there but right now I need his time occupied.

"Cambias ca-" Ryan starts. I cut in and notice Jonathan's eyes darken.

"Is not gonna be under your control for long." I say. And his eyes get darker.

"What?" Ryan questions getting annoyed.

"Before he died, Grandfather was not in the correct frame of mind. He gave you that company under the impression there were no more living relatives of his. All I have to do is have my father's body exhumed and a DNA test ran to prove to you, I am the rightful Heir and I will get that company. You make no more decisions so live it up boys while ya can, cus I don't play fair and if I have to take you to court, you will not enjoy this ride." I say before going into my room. All I need is this company and I can control Jonathan. How? Cus money makes the world go round. He hurt Maggie, I'm gonna hurt him. My door opens and Jonathan walks in.

"You can't just expect to get a company that doesn't belong to you." he says. I stand up.

"Nathaniel Cambias, namesake and heir to the Cambias fortune. I say back off before I show what hanging around the Kane's so long can do to one psyche." I say. His fists clinch and stand my ground. Maybe he needs help. That's what I'll do. Maggie loves him, so I'll get him help. He nods and turns to leave.

"This isn't going to end well." he says.

"But it'll be one hell of a ride." I say. I'm gonna use this money and I'm gonna help him. But so help me if he hurts her again, I'll use the money like its been used for years by Cambias'. To get what I want.


	21. Free

I know it took me forever to get this out and it's not even that good. Don't hurt me. I'll try to work on the next one asap and hopefully it'll be better. And yes, I am aware of how much of a major cliche this chapter is.

* * *

Nic pov.

School is so....so....grah! I wanna go home and hang out with the tv, sofa, and a bowl of ch-

"Achoo!" I bang my head on the table by accident. "OW." I mutter. I glance up at the clock. Three...two....one....freedom is mine! "Achoo!" and I hit my head again. Ugh. I've been sneezing all day and sitting in science class with a mad scientist teacher isn't good. He wanted to 'test a new allergy drug' on me to see if I'd stop sneezing.

"Cambias! Over here now!" ugh. Why is coach yelling so loud. And I can't believe I went back to using that dang on last name again. But then again I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Mom is still dotting some Is and crossing a few Ts with my adoption so legally, I am a Cambias.

"Si- Achoo!" I sneeze and fall over the bench. ow.

"You alright boy?" coach asks me. I nod and stand up.

"I'm fine coach." ew, I sound all kinds of congested. He shakes his head.

"Call a ride, you're goin home." he says. I start to protest but just sneeze, then I start coughing. "You're lung still intact, boy?" I nod. ow. I move to sit down and take out my cellphone. I don't even look at the keys, just pressing a speed dial button, I bring the phone to my ear.

"Hey Nicky, how ya doin?" my mom answers the phone.

"Can you come get me? Coach is sendin' me ho- achoo!" a sneeze breaks that explanation followed by a hacking cough. Ugh, are my lungs still in place.

"God, you sound horrible. You weren't sick when you left this morning, why didn't you call me?!" great, now she's frantic.

"Cos I thought I'd be fine...yeah." I say nodding my head even though she can't see me. Wait, can she see me? Oh well, not really worried about it.

"You thought you'd be fi- I'll be there in five minutes so be waiting out in front!" she practically shrieks. That went well.

"Ok," I say hanging up. Hmmm..... "Sleepy...." and I get comfortable.

Kendall pov.

Goodness Nic sounded like he was going to hack up his entire lung! I have to get out of here.

"Kendall? What's wrong?" Greenlee asks from beside me. I shake my head for a moment before smiling at her.

"Nothing. Hey, I need to step out for the day, will you guys be alright here?" I ask Bianca, Greenlee, and Simone. They all nod quietly but I can tell binks and Greenlee want to question me. I grab my purse and jacket and make my way to the elevator. After exiting, I drive to the school, obeying the speed limit, as fast as I can. I pull up and don't see him so I decide to check the office. When the secretary tells me she never saw him leave the field, I make my way out to him. He's laying down on a bench, but he's anything but peaceful. I think he's been having nightmares this entire time and my heart aches for my boy. I nudge him gently, so I don't push him off and he wakes with a start.

"AH!" he screams slightly. I just stroke his hair and he calms but he's tense. I want to ask him what's wrong, but I'm afraid that it'll push him further into himself.

"C'mon buddy, lets get you home." I say. He nods and looks around rubbing his eyes. I make a quick stop by a grocery store and pick up some cold medicine. How do I know that's what's wrong? I'm not sure exactly, call it intuition. He slept most of the way here so once I give him a little of this medicine he should just go right back to sleep. We pretty much communicate through silence but it works oddly. He walks toward his room sleepily and I hear his door shut. I sigh and sit down on the sofa and I'm startled by a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see him looking in my direction but his eyes are closed.

"Yeah?" I address him. He opens his eyes only to squint them as he leans closer to me.

"Night, Mommy." he says kissing my cheek and moving to lay across the sofa. I smile and grab a blanket for him and lift his head so he's laying his head in my lap. I stare at him, running my fingers through his hair as he sleeps. The phone rings and I quickly reach over. He stirs but remains asleep.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Kendall? Why are you whispering?" it's Greenlee. She even sounds beautiful.

"I'm watchin' Nic sleep." I whisper.

"Oh, well is your door unlocked? I brought dinner." she says. Then quickly adds, "I hope that's okay..." she trails off.

"That's fine, Greenlee. Just give me a few minutes and I'll open the door for you." I reply before hanging up. Moving a pillow under his head, I move away silently. Reaching for the handle, I open it to reveal my mother and Greenlee. I smile and let them both in but grab my mom's arm.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" I ask. She nods and we step outside leaving the door open.

"What is it Kendall? Is something wrong?" she asks concerned.

"I-I don't know. I wanna ask him but.... I'm scared. How do I do this?" I ask looking up at her. She looks confused for a moment but finally understanding reaches her eyes.

"Well for starters you continue doing what you're doing. It's important for your child to know you love him. Show him that he can come to you with anything and don't be afraid to ask him. Let him know you're actually going to listen and you're not just asking for the sake of putting on a show." she explains.

"He's sick now. He's got a cold." I say gesturing inside.

"How do you know that?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm not sure. Just something...." I trail off looking inside.

"It's called mother's intuition, dear." she says. I stare at his face from where I'm standing.

"I just.... I want to do everything right. He's been through enough as it is." I whisper.

"You will sweetheart. You will." she reassures me. God I hope so.

Nic pov.(flashbacks/nightmares)

"_You little bastard!" daddy screams at me. I don't know why. I haven't been a bad boy. I promise. Daddy rushes toward me and hits me in the face hard and I fall to the ground. _

"_Daddy! Stop it!" I yell when he keeps hitting me._

"_I hate you!!" he yells at the top of his lungs. I just lay on the floor crying. I don't know why daddy hates me._

_--_

"_I wish you weren't my son." he says with a mean face. I told him I was sorry I wasn't smart like the other kids but he doesn't care._

"_Sorry, Dad, but I swear I did the best I could." I try to reason._

"_Do you know that boy sat around playing video games when he should have been studying?" my mom throws out._

"_Mom!" I yell in horror. She's lying. "Dad, I swear. I- I didn't. I- I studied but I just..." I trail off when I notice his face getting red._

"_So you're mother is a liar?" he asks. I don't know who to side with so I do the only thing I can. I take off my belt, hand it to him, and bow my head. I deserve this I guess._

_--_

"_Shut up and enjoy it!" one of the boys yell. I try and elbow him but one of his friends grab both of my hands and pin them. For the longest time, all I do is feel pain. _

"_Man," he pants. "Tell your dad we said thanks. And we'll see you when we're out peaches." he says leaving my cell. I just lay on the floor. I feel broken.'_

_--_

"_Hello Michael." I say in a dead tone. _

"_Hey, Nate. How are things in here?" he asks nonchalantly. I blink at him._

"_You're friends said hello." I say monotone. _

"_Great! So you've met them? I hope they gave you a....warm welcome." he sneers. I just clinch my jaw. _

"_Daddy, why do you hate me?" I ask. He just shrugs and smiles. _

"_Sometimes in life, there are people you just can't stand." he answers. I nod and leave. _

--

"_I wish you were dead!" he screams punching me._

_--_

"_You are a mistake! I never wanted you!" mom yells in my face._

_--_

"_I wish you would die!" Nicole screeches to me._

_--_

"_You like this don't you?!" he breathes in my ear. _

Nic pov.(now)

"No!" I yell. I don't like this. I hate it. I feel a touch on my face. "No! Get away from me!" I yell getting up and running wherever I can. I don't know where I am. Where am I? I can hear somebody calling me but I don't know who. Thunder claps above me.

"_You don't deserve to live." _I can hear my dads voice echoing. no. he's dead. I know he is. Thunder claps again, fiercely telling me to give up. I keep running until finally I slip on the now muddy ground. I guess it was raining. I look up and I'm staring at Michael Cambias' name. I stare for a minute panting. This is it. This is my time for closure.

"Why?" is the first question I have to ask. I never fully understood. "Why'd you hate me daddy? I tried..... I swear I tried. I wanted to make you proud. Even when I knew you wouldn't care I tried." he's gotta believe me. "But I'm sorry." I start again. "I'm sorry I'm not the son you wanted. I'm sorry that I'm not....ruthless. That I care for people and how my actions affect them. I'm sorry, that you didn't know what love was, that you were so messed up. I'm sorry, you'll never get to see me grow up and become proud of myself. Because I have a reason to be. I will be a good man and I will love my family. I'm sorry you wont get to witness yourself fail because you tried.... I'll give you that, you did try. But you wouldn't have gotten anywhere." I stop. "And I'm sorry, but the Cambias name isn't going to be associated with pain anymore. I'm changing that." I tell him. I stand up and stumble a little bit, but I brace myself on his headstone. I look around and stagger away. I wonder around for a short time but I find myself at a cliff like area. I look down then around me at my surroundings. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. The rain is coming down at a steady pace now but I'm soaked to the bone. Kendall is going to kill me and I'm probably gonna catch the flu but that's alright. I open my eyes again and stare ahead of me. "Goodbye Mary and Michael." I whisper into the rain. I sit down under a near by tree and close my eyes again. I don't know how long I sit here but the rain hasn't let up.

"Dominic!" I hear. My head snaps up and land on Kendall. She's running toward me and she looks worried, relieved, furious, and happy all at once. She kneels in front of me. "What were you thinking?! You can't just run off like that! What if you had gotten hurt?!" she ticks off those questions. I smile at her and lean forward and hug her tightly.

"Sorry mom." I say. She hugs me back just as fiercely.

"I'm glad you're okay but we need to talk. Seriously." she says sternly and I can't help but smile a little.

"Okay." I whisper. I hug her tighter and she doesn't seem to want to let go either. She's whispering reassuring things to me and I believe her. And I finally can. Cus I'm free.


	22. The End is Beginning

Hey guys! So this very short chapter is gonna wrap up Unexpected Ties but no worries. It'll be continued in Deep Pain, Shallow Wounds. It'll be out soon now review and make sure you look out for the next part in the UT universe! later dayz!

* * *

Kendall pov.

The past three and a half weeks have been.... tiring. No, that's an understatement. After all....after we got Nic home, we decided it might be best if he saw someone. Of course he protested but he finally relented. It's good cos in just two weeks he's made some progress. He doesn't flinch when one of us hugs him anymore. He told me too. What he felt, what he was thinking when he ran off. He just... he needed to clear things up in his mind. He says that now he feels like its safe to move on and be a member of the family. Which is good because we need him now. Just like I know he needs us.

"Hey," I hear softly from my side. I glance over and see greenlee watching me with curios eyes.

"Hey," I respond. We're laying across my bed just relaxing, enjoying being around each other.

"What are you thinkin' about?" she asks. I shrug.

"Nothin' really. Just remembering what's been going on recently." I reply honestly. She leans up on her elbow and faces me, resting a hand on my stomach. I try to keep my breathing under control.

"I know things have been....tough lately," she pauses. "But I wouldn't trade the past few weeks, months even, for any thing." she says. I smile and rest a hand on top of hers. "I hope you know I mean that Kendall." she says. I nod.

"I know. I feel the same." I say softly. We take a few moments to stare at each other.

"Mom! Binks is here!" I hear. I roll my eyes.

"I've told him no yelling in the house but what does he do? Yell his lungs out." I say. Greenlee smiles and follows me from the room. I smile at Maggie and Bianca as they settle on the sofa with Nic fussing over them.

Bianca pov.

Nic, I love the kid to death but I swear, I'm going to beat him with something.

"Stop!" I yell. He pauses and looks up at me with innocent eyes. Oh yeah, you're not the one who just tried to fight Maggie over who was gonna prop up my feet. I'm on to you little man, I think.

"Huh?" and he has the nerve to try and sound innocent.

"Nic, I'm fine." I say to settle him. He pouts. Yep, he's greenlee's brother. I roll my eyes. "Well, I am a little thirsty," I start.

"I'll get it!" and he's gone. I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Our family is falling together slowly.

"Look at them," Maggie says gesturing towards Kendall and Greenlee who are standing off in their own little world. Maybe my family is getting closer than I thought....

--

Across Pine Valley

Krystal pov.

Oh my lord. David. It's him! I know he's Babe's daddy but...how....that night. That party, I was... oh god. He can't know. I can't let him find out cos he'll try an turn my baby-doll against me. Its always been me and her against the world and I just can't bear the thought of her listening to him. He doesn't like me, this much I know. Actually, he thinks I'm trailer trash. Just cos I don't have a... a fancy education or didn't go to school for ten extra years I'm not worthy of his presence. Hell, I raised a little girl all on my own and what has he done!? Nothin' that's what. I gotta get to my baby-doll and now. I knock on the door to the Chandler mansion... nice place and wait for an answer.

"Who are you?" oh this little pop tart doesn't know how to talk to a lady?!

"JR, whose at the door?" I hear. I gasp as Babe comes into view. "Mama?! I can't believe you're here!" she says excitedly. I smile and hug her closely and pull back.

"Look at you Baby-Doll. Let me get a look at yo-" she's,

"Mama, JR And I are havin' a baby." she says proudly. "JR This is my mama, Krystal Carey, mama this is my husband, JR Chandler." she says. The pop tart smile with his blond hair and perfect teeth. I hate him.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Carey. Sorry about before," he says with a sheepish smile gesturing towards the door. I nod.

"Same here. Listen Babe, why don't we get outta here. Show ya mama around the town she's gonna be callin home." I say. Her eyes widen.

"You're stayin'?! Oh my god I can't believe this!" she squeals. "Come on in, Mama. I gotta get dressed you can just wait in mine and JR room." she says leading me inside. Really nice place. I follow my ecstatic daughter. Maybe not tellin her about David just yet is the smart thing to do. I mean, he doesn't even know and I've been livin' close to him for weeks.


	23. Plz read

Hey guys, long time no update, no? Well, here's the thing. I got caught up in some stuff and did some thinking at the same time. Scary I know, but jump over to my profile for information on where your updates are. if this story isn't on the list, I'm probably working on an update as you read. Thanks guys.


End file.
